The Girl Who Did Not Belong
by JilseponieAngel
Summary: Melody Curran has been a Muggle as far as she can remember, which isn't long. Harry knows there something very different about her, she knows to much about him,and what does Voldemort have to do with her?
1. Thursday, June 30

****

Thursday, June 30

It was one of those days when the sun couldn't decide weather it wanted to shine or hide behind the clouds. The wind rustled the leaves and lightly lifted Melody's strawberry blonde hair. Blue-green eyes stared lazily at the clouds through the branches of a willow. Her lips were set in a small smile as her mind wandered. Dirt was smudged on her button nose and brown freckles were scattered across her cheeks giving her a childish image. She wore a grass and mud stained baseball jersey and faded blue jeans with holes in the knees. 

An impish grin suddenly appeared on her face and she stood up. Grabbing hold of a sturdy branch on the willow she began to climb to her favorite spot. The wind played with her hair and the leaves of the tree tickled her skin. When she reached her branch she found it already occupied by an owl. She looked at it curiously and it stared back at her.

"Shouldn't you have flown off by now?" she said voicing her thoughts.

"No." it said.

Melody gasped and almost lost her grip on the branch.

"I've brought you a letter." It continued, then pulled a letter out from under it's wing.

Melody stared at it incredulously, " Are- are you talking to me."

"Well there certainly doesn't look like there's anyone else around." It said.

The owl hoped forward and handed a rusty yellow envelope to her. Melody had just taken the envelope when the door to her house banged open.

"Melody Jennifer Curran get down out of that tree right now!" a high voice screeched.

Surprised Melody's grip on the branch slipped and she suddenly found herself on her back on the ground the envelope still clutched in her left hand and the thin body of her adopted mother looming over her.

"Are you all right?" she asked gruffly.

Melody sat up slightly dazed, "Uh huh" she said.

"Well get up off the ground, you silly girl!"

Melody stood up automatically.

"Just look at you!" the women screeched, "Mud and grass everywhere. You march into the house and take a shower immediately!"

Normally Melody would have said something mean but she was too eager to read the letter and hurriedly did exactly what her mother said.

She climbed the stair to her attic room and sat down at the old oak desk by the window. Out of habit she glanced out the window. Her window faced the back yard and gave a clear view of the house behind them. She had a particularly good view of one of the bedrooms. A boy with black hair and glasses occupied that room. She normally saw him lying on his bed doing schoolwork. What she found amusing was that he used a long piece of paper and a feather quill. She'd been curious about what school he went to since she'd seen him leave every summer about a week before her school started. He didn't go to the public school she was sure of that. She heard that he went to a school for problem children. But he didn't seem like that type of person. But then how was she going to judge, her mother doesn't let her talk to people other then at school.

Today the boy was looking out his window as if searching for something. With a shrug she turned back to the envelope. She'd seen him do that on occasion and an owl would fly to his window. Melody thought it was an interesting postal service.

Looking at the front of the envelope in green letters it was addressed

****

To Miss. M. Curran

Attic Bedroom

6 Clandestine Court

Little Winging, Surrey

"Attic Bedroom?" she said allowed,_ how did they know she slept in the attic...and who was 'they'?_

She was about to open the envelope when Patricia started pounding on the door.

"Have you taken your shower?!" she yelled through the door.

Melody sighed, "No Ma'am!" she said, loud enough for her mother to hear.

"Well don't you think you ought to before your father gets home?" she said then Melody heard her footsteps walk away.

Melody groaned, Peter her 'father' would ground her for life if he saw her in what she was in. She put the letter in between the pages of her math book then went and down stairs to take a quick shower.

After dinner Melody escaped to her room. Peter had brought home guests from his work and she didn't want to take the chance of getting into an argument with one of his co-workers again. Closing her door she let out a sigh of relief. She sat down on her desk and pulled out one of her spirals about to do the essay she was assigned to complete for her 10th grade English class. She was fifteen but would be sixteen in a few weeks and she went to an all year school, but she was on two-week break.

She stared out the window trying to think of a why to start it when an owl swooped down in front of her window towards that boys window. She remembered the letter and but down her pen and pulled it out from the book.

A purple wax seal that looked like a code of arms she'd seen in her history class, only it had a big H in the middle with four animals surrounding it, a lion, snake, raven, and badger. She broke the seal and pulled out four papers. She read the top paper aloud quietly.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

__

of WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY 

****

Headmaster: Albus Dumbeldore

__

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confe. of Wizards) 

Dear Miss. Curran,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Due to your age you will be placed with the 6th year. We ask that if you accept your role as a witch and wish to come to our school that you come two weeks in advance so you may catch up with the rest of your classmates.

Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later then July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Melody read and re-read the letter.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Melody set the letter down and looked at the second page, it was a list of things she was positive you couldn't get in England. She put that one down as well. The next page was different it was a note from Minerva McGonagall.

If you have any questions, please ask Mr. Potter for the use of an owl. We will send another owl tomorrow for your reply if you are not able to use his.

The next paper was an envelope addressed to a Mr. Potter.

Melody looked out her window just in time to see a snowy white owl fly from the boy's window. _Is that the Mr. Potter?_

She bit her lip trying to decide whether she should go and see. _Well why not? _She asked herself_, it's probably just a joke, or maybe he can explain it to me._

Her mind made up she grabbed the envelope addressed to him and quietly made her way down stairs. Peter was in a deep conversation with Mr. Parker, his guest, about some type of car. Patricia was discussing dinners and desserts with Mr. Parker's wife.

She easily slipped out the front door and made her way to 4 Private Drive.

* * *

The Dursley's and Harry were sitting at the dinner table. Harry finished off his meal as fast as possible. He was waiting for a letter from his godfather Sirius Black.

"Can I be excused?" he asked once he had finished.

His uncle gave a curt nod and Harry quickly put his plate in the sink and headed for the stairs. He had just placed his foot on the first step when a light knock came at the door. He knew that his uncle wouldn't have heard it, it was too soft. Curious he went and opened the door. To Harry's surprise a girl about his age stood nervously on the porch. She had strawberry blond hair cut short almost as short as his. She wore dark blue jeans and a tight fitting blue shirt with 90% Angel on it and well-worn tennis shoes. Her eyes reminded him of the picture of an ocean he'd seen and it almost looked like the colors were swirling together. But what he found most curious was the small eight-point star on her cheek, it didn't look like a tattoo more of a birthmark.

"Mr. Potter?" she asked.

Harry looked at her shocked, "Harry," he corrected her, "but how'd you know my last name?"

She smiled, "I didn't I was guessing you were Mr. Potter."

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I hope so, a Miss. McGonagall told me to ask you if could borrow your owl if I had any questions pertaining to the letter she sent me, and boy do I have questions." She said.

Harry's green eyes widened, "You're a witch?!"

"So it wasn't a joke." She said.

Harry looked at her curiously, "How old are you?"

"Fifteen, why?" she asked.

"Your only now finding out that you're a witch?"

"Well it's only know someone's said anything about it, how was I supposed to know before hand." she said defensively.

Harry was confused, "You're supposed to start at our school when you eleven in your first year."

She shrugged, "I'm not Miss. McGonagall said I was to start in my 6th year, but I am supposed to go two weeks early. Oh and she wanted me to give this to you." She pulled the envelope out of her back pocket and handed it to him.

Harry heard the click of dishes and knew that dinner was over for the rest of the Dursley's.

"Come with me." He said and stepped back to let her into the house.

He quickly led her to his room and closed his door. She looked at him questioningly but didn't say anything. He offered her a seat on his bed and took the chair by his desk He opened the envelope and pulled out the first paper.

Dear Mr. Potter,

The young girl who should have given this to you is named Melody Curran. For some reason we were not able to detect her magic ability until recently. We've asked her to join us at Hogwarts and we hope she will except. In closed in the envelope are tickets to an early train to Hogwarts. We are aware that you have been invited to the Weasly household and have talked to the parents and they have agreed to take her in as well. We're sorry for any inconvenience and if you have any questions please feel free to owl.

The Weasly children will be accompanying you as well on the early train.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Harry looked up and saw Melody examining Hedwig. Hedwig gave a hoot and Melody stepped back a look of shock. She turned to Harry, "Does your owl always talk?"

Harry looked at her confused, "No, Hedwig doesn't talk, she's an owl."

Now she looked confused, "Then I think I'm loosing my mind." Hedwig hooted again and Melody glared at the owl, "That wasn't very nice."

Harry looked at her amused and curious, "What she say?"

"Your owl thinks all humans are crazy, me especially."

Harry laughed, "You can understand Owls?"

Melody shrugged, "Either that or I'm nuts."

"No, I talk to snakes…but that's funny," he said realizing something, "When you talked to Hedwig I could understand you."

"Maybe it's because Hedwig understands the human language, we just don't normally understand hers."

Harry nodded, "That makes sense."

"So are you going to come to Hogwarts with us?" he asked.

Melody sighed, " I don't know, I'm not sure Patricia will let me."

Harry smiled mischievously, "Well I could always talk to her for you."

Melody looked at him surprised and curious, "And you think you can convince her?"

Harry walked over to his trunk and began shuffling through it, "Oh, I'm sure if she's like any other muggle it wont take very much convincing."

He turned to face her with a grin on his face he held up what looked like a long stick. Melody's eyes widened, "You're not going to hit her are you?"

Harry laughed, "It's a wand."

Melody blushed, feeling slightly like an idiot, "Oh"

He smiled, "Where do you live?"

"There." She said pointing out his window.

Harry looked slightly startled. "Well this shouldn't be to hard then."

Melody looked at him confused, "Why do you say that?"

Harry shifted nervously, " They've come over here for dinner before."

"And?"

"And they're about as muggle as my aunt uncle and cousin. They've noticed strange things about you, and if it weren't for the check they receive from the country every month, they'd have put you right back in the orphanage."

Melody snorted, "That's nothing new."

Harry smiled, " I don't think they'll mind at all you being gone for most of the year."

Melody looked thoughtful, " I suppose you're right." She grinned, " I certainly don't mine."

Harry turned to the door, "Come on then. If you're going to go to the Weasly's with me you'll need to start packing. I'm leaving tomorrow."

Melody stood up, "How are we going to get past your Aunt and Uncle?"

Harry thought about, he could probably slip out unnoticed, but getting back in might be tricky. Harry all but smacked himself on the head, DUH! The invisible cloak."

He walked over to his trunk and pulled out the cloak, "This."

Melody looked at it, "It's very beautiful, but I don't see how that will help us."

Harry grinned and quickly put it on.

Melody let out a yelp of surprise, "Harry?"

"Right here." He said suddenly appearing with in a few inches from her, grinning.

Melody gulped and felt her heart quicken, he was very close. His startling green eyes stared at her intensely, the mischievous look was gone. 

She took a step back to distance them, her brain was turning to Jell-O and she wasn't used to boys effecting her like that. For a second she thought she saw a look of disappointment in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a determined look.

"Well." She said her voice shaky," I guess we won't have a problem then, with an invisible cloak." She smiled. He grinned, "Nope non. Lets go." He grabbed her arm and threw the cloak around them pulling her close to him. She felt her pulse quicken and her skin heat at his touch.

_This is ridiculous! _She said to herself,_ you're acting like one of those women in Patrica's romance novels_

She followed Harry closely, and quietly.

When they made it outside Harry threw off the cloak and Melody stepped away quickly.

"Lets go." She said turning a jogging down the street.

"Hey wait." Harry called. She didn't slow down but He cached up to her quickly.

They made it to her house without breaking a sweat, but Harry seemed a little out of breath.

"Ready?" she asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

Melody opened the door and stepped into the foyer, Harry right behind her.

Patricia came out of the sitting room, clearly annoyed.

"Where were you?" she demanded, then noticing Harry, "And what's he doing here?"

"Patricia, I received a letter from Hogwarts today." She said quickly cutting to the chase.

Patricia looked confused, "Who's Hogwarts?"

Harry snickered, "Not who ma'am, what."

She glared at Harry, then looked back at Melody, "What is Hogwarts?"

Melody grinned, "A school for witches and wizards."

Patricia turned pale, "PETER!" she screamed.

Peter came running in, "What is it, what's wrong?"

Patricia pointed accusingly at Melody, "She's a witch!"

Melody and Harry exchanged looks, this isn't quite what they expected.

Peter glared at Melody, "Did you receive the letter?"

"Yes sir." She said.

Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose, "It just figures." He looked back at Melody, "When do you leave?"

"The Professor asked me to stay at the Weasly's until the Term starts." She said.

He looked at Harry, "Are you a Weasly."

"No, sir. Harry Potter. The Weasly's are a friend of mine. I'm going to stay the rest of the summer with them. They're coming to get me tomorrow."

"Good." He said coldly. "Melody go to your room and pack whatever you need. Be at where ever they're going to get you tomorrow." With that both Patricia and Peter went back into the sitting room.

"Well." Harry said slowly." That was unexpected."

Melody smiled, "Cool."

Harry looked at her strangely.

She looked at him innocently, "What?"

He shook his head and smiled, "Nothing."

She shrugged, "You want to come up?" she asked pointing up the stairs.

Harry thought about it a minuet, "Sure."

She led him up the stairs. They were walking down the hall, when Harry asked her confused, "Where are we going?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, "To my room, it's the attic."

"Oh." He said surprised.

She led him up a second set of stairs that were hidden in a small nook between a hall closet and a bathroom. At the top was purple door with a sign that read in red lettering " Beware a witch at work!!"

Harry laughed, "And to think how right you were."

Melody laughed as well, "Go figure."

She opened the door and led him inside.

Her room was of average size. The wall in front of them sloped and had a small window with blue lace curtains and computer desk in front of it. The desk had books lined up on top with a lamp with a stain glass shade on it. There was a laptop closed, sitting were a normal sized monitor would have been. A stack of schoolbooks and spirals in the middle with a few pens and pencils in a medium black cup. To Harry's surprise there was also a quill. Her bed was up against the wall with door, it had dark blue comforter with gray clouds. She had one stuffed animal and it was pretty ragged looking, like she had had for a long time, and it looked distinctly wizard. It was a black teddy bear with a wizards hat, but that wasn't what made it wizard. The teddy bear was wearing purple pajamas with brooms, quaffles, bludgers, and golden snitches everywhere. She had a night table with a lamp, a clock and something that looked remarkably like a wand. She had a six drawer tall dresser next to that. 

Harry began to wonder how it was she could possible have been Muggle for so long when he saw the pictures on the wall. There was one big one that looked exactly like Hogwarts above her bed. It looked almost like a photograph but in pencil. Scattered across her walls were pencil or pen drawings of witches and wizards, and even one that looked like Diagon Alley.

"Are you sure you're Muggle born?" Harry asked.

Melody looked up from her the suitcase she had pulled from under her bed. "Yeah" she said faintly, a thoughtful look on her face. "At least I think so. Why do you ask."

Harry pointed to the picture of Hogwarts, "That's Hogwarts."

Melody looked at him surprised, then at the picture and she frowned thoughtfully.

She wasn't telling him something, he could feel it.

"What is it?" he asked.

She moved over to her dresser taking her eyes away from the picture, "It's nothing, I was just thinking."

"About?" Harry pressed.

She turned to him, "About how nosy you are. Are all wizards like this."

Harry blushed, he knew she was changing the subject and he couldn't press her anymore.

"Not all." Reta Skeeter came to mind, "Though there is one wizard, who you want to watch out for."

"Who?" she asked curiously

"Reta Skeeter, she's a journalist who twists anything and everything you say…or don't say."

Melody snorted, "That sounds like Lisa Mecuri, from my Math class."

Harry nodded distracted again by the pictures on her wall. He began circling her room. In some of the pictures he could swear the people were moving, but if he looked to close they were still. 

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" she asked, stuffing some jeans into her suitcase.

"Make the pictures seem like they're moving." He said.

"It's a type of drawing skill I have...don't know where I picked it up from."

"Oh. It's cool." Harry said. 

He continued walking around the room until he saw a picture of five people. Four he remembered seeing at Hogwarts, under each person there was a name. The first was a sinister looking man, under him was written Salazar Slythrein. The next was a kind looking women slightly overweight under her was Helga Huffelpuff. Next to her was a tall man with a cocky grin, under him was the name Godric Gryffindor. Next to him was a girl that looked remarkably like Melody only older, and with no mark on her cheek. She smiled sweetly, in one hand she held a book and in other the hand of a girl about fourteen that was the replica for Melody. Under the first was Rowena Ravenclaw, and under the girl was Melody Martama.

"Melody, where'd did you get this one?" He asked.

Melody came up behind him and looked at the picture he was pointing at and for a moment Harry forgot what he was questioning.

"Oh, um..that one, well most of them are from free drawing."

"Free drawing?" Harry asked confused.

"Um yeah, "She turned away and headed back to her bed, " I close my eyes and let my hand take over. Sometimes I get pictures sometimes words."

"Odd." Was all Harry said. _Who was she? Something is defiantly different about her._

"It's getting dark." Melody commented, changing the subject yet again, "You might want to head home before your Aunt and Uncle realize you're gone."

Harry snorted, "Yeah right, when the world turns upside down and Voldemort rules it."

"Voldemort?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, "Nevermind, I'll explain it later. Be at my house at six o'clock tomorrow morning." He slipped on his cloak, the door opened and closed and she heard the fifth stair creek.

"Six o'clock it is then." She said to herself.

~*~*~*~

****

A/N: Well what do you think? Should I continue? I guess if it isn't any good I could just remove the story? I am after all working on another one.

Well Tell me what you think and Review, I'd be grateful J and here's a rose for all who review @-}--^-----


	2. Friday,July 1

****

Friday, July 1 

Melody woke at 5 o'clock took a quick shower and changed into a pair of baggy cargo jeans, a white shirt and a plaid overshirt two sizes to large. She grabbed her suitcase, backpack and wallet and went down stairs were she wolfed down a bowl of CheeriO's. With five minuets to spare she ran all the way to Harry's house.

She reached 4 Private drive at three till. She set suitcase down and slipped her backpack off as well, then rung the door bell.

A man that was four times her size in weight opened the door. _This must be the uncle, _she thought.

"Can I help you?" he asked, eyeing her bags.

She put on the false smile she had practiced, she didn't like this guy already "Is Harry here?"

__

To her surprise (and amusement) his face began to turn red.

"There is no one named Harry here."

"Sir, I was here yesterday. I know he lives here. Besides, your face turned red when I mentioned him, that's a dead give away."

Needless to say he didn't much care for her comment and slammed the door in her face. But not before he bellowed Harry's name.

She stood there for a few minuets trying to figure out what she should do. Finally she just knocked on the door. This time Harry answered.

"Hey, sorry about Uncle Vernon." He said dragging a trunk out of the house along with Hedwig's cage. Melody picked up the opposite side of the trunk and helped him carry it down the two steps in front of the door.

"It's alright. Though for a second there I thought you might have moved, or left without me." She said jokingly.

Harry chuckled, "Vernon doesn't like to admit I exist, after next year he won't have too."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Hogwarts has seven years. This is my sixth year, next years my last. I'm hopping my godfather will have proven his innocence by then." He explained sitting down on his trunk.

"You have a godfather?" she asked curious.

"Yeah, his names Sirius Black. About fifteen years ago he was convicted for the murder of my parents. But he didn't." Harry explained.

"How did he get convicted for it then?"

"It's a long story." He said.

"Oh." she was extremely curious but didn't press it, it was his business not hers.

A loud roaring noise brought them out of their thoughts. They both looked towards the end of the street as a dark blue car came around the corner. It came to a screeching halt in front of the Dursley's house.

A tall red head jumped out of the car. "Hey Harry!" he called.

They stood up. "Hey Ron." Harry said.

Melody half expected the two to hug, she smiled, but didn't say anything.

Harry seemed to remember her about then, "Oh, Ron this is Melody Curran."

Ron looked at her and smiled, "Hi, Ron Weasly." he held out his hand.

"Hello." She said shaking his hand.

A man walked up to them, she presumed he was Mr.Weasly.

He smiled warmly at Melody, "Ms. Curran." He said giving her a polite nod.

"You two ready?" 

"Yep." Harry said, Melody nodded.

Melody grabbed her backpack and suitcase, Harry and Ron grabbed the trunk and Mr.Weasly grabbed Hedwig.

They put the luggage in the trunk of the car. Hedwig went in the back seat with Harry and Ron. Melody sat up front with Mr.Weasly.

As they turned off Private drive Melody glanced out of the rearview mirror. She could just see her house. A heaviness seemed to lift off her heart. She didn't feel like she was leaving home, in fact she felt like she was going home.

"What's living with muggles for fifteen years been like." Mr. Weasly asked.

She glanced at him then down at her hands, "Just a few months." She mumbled

"Pardon?" he asked.

"I've been living with Peter and Patricia for only a few months." She said.

"Really? Where were you before then."

Melody stared out the window, she knew this part, and she hated it. "I don't know Sir."

The car got quiet.

"Don't know?" he asked.

"I have exactly seven months to my memory. From the time I woke up in the Curran's backyard until now."

"Interesting. You don't remember anything at all before that?" he asked.

"No Sir, only my name."

"I think you were a wizard." Harry spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Melody asked.

"Well for one, you have an exact picture of Hogwarts and Diagon Alley, also your bear, has Quidditch on it."

"Now, that's interesting." Mr.Weasly said.

Melody didn't say anything for the rest of the ride, she stared thoughtfully out the window. _Maybe I'll find who I was…_the familiar sinking feeling came back, but _do I want to?_

~*~

The Weasly house was a surprise to Melody. It was a cute house but it parts of it looked like it might topple over any minuet. The front yard had a large tree and Melody found herself examining it, trying to decide weather it was a good climbing tree or not. Flowers and bushes lined the house. She noticed pointy little heads pop out of the ground or bushes. 

Two boys came out of the house followed by a girl somewhere around Melody's age. The boys had the same shocking red hair as Ron and the scatter of freckles and where for the most part identical.. The girl's hair was more tame, more a strawberry blonde, and a light scatter of freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her cheeks turned a slight pink when she saw Harry, and she avoided him, instead she walked right up to Melody.

"Hi." She said, "I'm Ginny." She held out her hand.

"I'm Melody." She said shaking her hand.

She smiled sweetly, "Mum said you'd be staying. We made a cot up in my room for you." She grabbed Melody's suitcase and led Melody into the house, talking non-stop. Melody caught the word _fun _and _shopping_.

_Aww Crimany, I've got a typical girl for a roommate_, she thought. 

Ginny led her inside and up a set of stairs. She opened a door, and Melody thought she might be sick, everything was pink and white. 

"Here we are." Ginny said cheerily, setting Melody's suitcase down by the cot set up under a window. "You sleep here." She pointed to the cot. It looked comfortable. There were to pillows and a twin comforter with gray wolfs dancing on it. The stooped and looked at Melody then started playing around again. "Wizards sure have odd things." She said.

Ginny giggled, "We say the same about Muggels."

Melody walked over to the cot and slid her backpack off.Ginny looked at it curioulsy. "What's that?" She asked.

Melody looked down at her backpack then at Ginny confused, then she realized she didn't know what it was, "It's a backpack."

"Backpack? It has so many pockets." 

She was right, there were two small ones then a medium, then a slightly larger one, then the main carrier. 

Melody shrugged, "It carries what I need."

"What's in it?" Ginny asked sitting down on her bed which was at the head of Melody's. 

"Um," Melody thought, "things I couldn't get into my suitcase. My drawings, paint, pastel and colored pencil sets." She rattled off.

Ginny looked incredibly interested, "Can I see?"

Melody hesitated, "Um...sure."

She unzipped the third pocket and pulled out her paint set leaving the bottles in the bag, and a packet of watercolor pencils. The fourth pocket she pulled out a large brown box of pastels. 

Ginny looked at each, "Do you have any pictures that you've used those with?" she asked pointing to the pastels.

Melody thought about it, she didn't normally use the pastels. "Yeah actually."

She opened the last zipper and pulled out a file folder. She unbuckled the lock and looked through the files,

"Mmmm, here." She said pulling out a board like paper. 

Ginny looked at it, her face went pale and she dropped the picture. Melody quickly grabbed, afraid it might smear.

"What?" she asked Ginny.

She was looking at the picture in horror. 

Melody looked at the picture. It was creepy, it was ment to be, but she couldn't see why it made Ginny speechless with fear. It was a picture of a dark room, snakes were carved in the walls and on the columns that supported the roof. There was a giant face that looked ancient and monkeyish, with a long thing beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone roves, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. In-between the feet, you could just make out a small black form and red hair. Standing above it protectively was a boy, his face shadowed. 

"Y-you...tha-that. How'd you know?" she finally got out.

Melody looked at her confused. "Know what?"

Ginny looked just as confused, "You mean you don't know what that is?"

She looked at the drawing and shook her head, "No I made it during my free drawing times."

"Free drawing?" Ginny asked, just like Harry had.

" I let my hand take over, or my mind. In this case, I was drawing what I saw in my head, I didn't know what it was. Afterwards I used the pastels, it didn't look complete in just pencil."

"Melody, that's the Chamber of Secrets. The red, that's me in my 2nd year, and that boy I think that boy is Harry."

Melody looked at the picture in surprise, and her own face paled.

A knock came at the door then and Fred and George walked in. Noticing the how pale they were George asked, "What's wrong?"

Ginny looked at Melody and so did the boys.

Melody shook her head, "N-nothing." She quickly put the picture back in the folder.

They didn't buy it, "Something's wrong." Fred said,

"We want to know." George added.

Ginny's color changed, "It's non of your business, leave, I never said you could come into my room." She said angrily.

The boys left reluctantly they wanted to know what was up, but they also didn't want to face their sister's anger.

"Sorry, Gin." Melody said.

Ginny smiled, "Don't worry, actually I think it's kinda cool that you can draw things automatically. Kinda like psychic or somthin'."

Melody grinned. "Thanks for not bein' mad, and for getting rid of your brothers."

Ginny laughed, "Yeah well, they always stick their nose it others business then tell everyone. A secret's never a secret once told to a Weasly twin. Besides what are friends for?"

Melody smiled _Maybe she wouldn't be too bad._

~*~

Ginny and Melody spent most of the afternoon talking up in Ginny's room. Ginny did most of the talking. They talked about Hogwarts, Harry, the wizarding world, Harry, the Weasly family, Harry, Diagon Alley, Harry, animals, and Harry. 

When they were called down to dinner Melody couldn't help but think _Gosh this girl knows everything about Harry._

Dinner was very loud, everyone was chatting. Ginny and Melody mainly conversed among themselves. Half way through eating Melody felt the familiar tickling feeling in the back of her mind. She squeezed her eyes closed and covered her mouth

"Melody?" Harry's voice came, "Are you alright."

She pulled the pen from behind her ear and took a napkin. Her hand moved by itself.

**_What are you talking about?_**

The diary, My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes-how her borhter teases her, how she had to come to school with secondhand roves and books, how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her…

It was very boring…

Melody heard Ginny's gasp of surprise and Harry's urgent demands to stop. But her hand kept writing.

**_…Ginny simply loved me.' _**No one's ever understood me like you , Tom…I'm so glad I've got his diary to confide in…. It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket…."

****

If I say it myself, Harry I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny…

The pen was slipped from Melody's hand and she felt herself falling, slowly the world closed in around her and was engulfed in an inky blackness.

~*~*~*~

****

A/N: Hi me again! Remember use reviews to keep me happy and posting more chapters. J . Thanks for reading(and hopefully reviewing) and I'll see ya again, if I post a new chapter.


	3. Saturday, July 2

****

Saturday, July 2

Melody woke with the sun streaming down on her. She yawned and did a cat like stretch. Then the memory of last night came back. She didn't know what it men, but it has something to do with the picture of the Chamber. Why did she hear and see things from the past? What good did it serve? She looked over at Ginny, she was asleep with her back facing Melody. The house was quiet, even the ghoul wasn't making a sound. 

Melody quietly got up and dressed. She pulled on an old green T-shirt of Peter's and another pair of baggy cargo jeans. She glanced in the mirror and noticed her hair was growing faster then usual, it was still boy like short, but it covered her ears now. She shrugged to herself, what did it matter, she'd cut it again before it got to long.

She sat down Indian-style on her cot and shuffled through her backpack. She pulled out a pad of drawing paper, a small black pencil and a miniature pencil sharpener. She put the pencil and sharpener in a cargo pocket and grabbed the pad, then made her way quietly down stairs.

She heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasly's voices coming from the kitchen and was about to walk in when she heard her name.

"Melody shouldn't be here." Mr. Weasly was saying. "This isn't her time, that mark on her cheek isn't just a birthmark like Harry thought. That's the mark of time travel. And not just that but unwilling time travel. She was brought here, and I'm not so sure it was by accident."

"What do you mean dear." Mrs. Weasly asked,

"I mean, Voldemort has risen, but he disappeared for a week, what if he went to a different time and brought her with him?"

"But why?"

"I couldn't possible begin to understand. But I think she might be from the past. Harry said she had pictures of Hogwarts and it's founders. And Ginny admitted to seeing a picture she'd drawn of the Chamber of Secrets. She might have the power of drawing the future, highly uncommon, but if she's in the future, it could cause her to draw the past."

Melody walked in then, she didn't want to know anymore, she didn't want to know who she was, and she wanted to be what she was now.

"Morning." She said sweetly.

Mrs. Weasly looked at her surprise, but acted like nothing unusual had been spoken between her and her husband.

"My, aren't you an early riser." Mrs. Weasly said.

Melody smiled, "Always up before the sun."

"What a wonderful change, my children sleep in until I tell them otherwise."

Melody laughed, "Well, us kids need our beauty sleep. 'Sept mine isn't as long as normal."

Mrs. Weasly smiled, "Well then, would you like some toast to hold you until breakfast is ready?"

"Sure, I'd love some." Melody paused, "Would it be alright if I go outside?"

Mrs. Weasly nodded magiking a plate of toast in front of her.

Melody took the plate and the glass of milk that appeared beside it, "Thank you Mrs. Weasly."

"You're welcome dear." 

With a glass of milk in one hand, a plate of toast in the other, and her drawing pad under her arm she pushed the back door open and walked around to the front taking a seat on the porch steps.

As she was eating the toast her eyes fell on the tree. She grinned and quickly ate the two remaining pieces and drank the milk. She ran up to the tree and studied it, trying to decide the best way up. She tucked her drawing pad into the back of her jeans and leaped up to catch the lowest branch a few feet above her head. She tightened her grip on the branch then began swinging her lower body and flipped onto the branch (much like Harry did when his broomstick was jinxed in his first year).

She stood up on the branch spreading her arms out for balance. She looked around until she found another close branch. She glanced back at the house to make sure no one was watching, then turned her attention back to the branch. She sprang off the branch and bought old of the higher one and swung herself up onto it. She looked down, she was about six feet above ground, she looked at the house and decided this was were she'd sit. She pulled out her drawing pad and scooted back until she was able to lean against the trunk. She balanced one leg on the branch drawing up her knee to use as a desk, and let the other dangle. She pulled out her pencil and began to draw.

~*~

Harry woke to Mrs. Weasly's call for breakfast. He slipped his glasses on and stretched. He heard Ron groan and sit up. Harry sat up and pushed his bangs out of his eyes, exposing the lightning shaped scar. He stood and threw on one of Dudley's old shirt over his boxers. They weren't as long on him as they used to be, they come up to about mid-thigh, but they were still too big and hung off him.

"Common." Ron said yawning and heading to the door in a pair of Chuddly Cannons shorts and an orange shirt.

When they reached the kitchen table everyone was there, all half awake, except for Melody.

"Where's Melody?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny shrugged, "Dunno, she wasn't here when I woke up."

"She's outside." Mrs. Weasly said bringing in a platter of hotcakes, "Would one of you boys mind goin' out and getting her?"

"I'll do it." Harry said.

He turned and left out the front door.

The grass was still covered in the morning dew, and the sun still cast the colors in the sky. But Harry couldn't find Melody.

"Melody?" he called.

"Up here."

The voice came from the tree and Harry walked over curiously. He looked up and saw Melody sitting on a branch. Her foot dangled about half a foot above him, she wasn't wearing any shoes but her jeans came down to almost her toes, she wore a shirt that fit much like Dudley's did on him, and her short hair was still a bit sleep tussled. Her eyes stared fixedly at the pad of paper on her knee.

"How'd you get up there?" Harry asked.

She looked down at him and grinned, " 'ullo, Harry. I climbed, how else?"

He looked at her curiously, "What are you doing?"

"I'm drawing the Weasly's house." She said turning her attention back to the paper, with a quick glance at the house.

"The Burrow? Why?" 

"Because…I just felt like it."

"Oh, okay. Well breakfast is ready. Mrs.Weasly wanted me to tell you to come in and eat.

"Oh," she said, "Um…I'll be in in a minuet, you can start without me."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You sure, the twins eat like pigs."

She laughed, "Okay, then I'll be in now." She closed the drawing pad, and slipped the pencil into a pocket. "Here catch." She said dropping the pad down on him.

He caught it easily.

"Move back." she called.

Harry stepped away from the tree. She scooted up away from the tree's truck and slid off until she was hanging by her hands. She turned around so she was facing him, she swung her legs and let go, catching a lower branch during the fall, and then let go of that branch and landed on the ground, two feet firmly planted.

"Nice." He said.

She smiled, "Common, I'm starving."

Harry handed her her drawing pad and followed her into the house.


	4. Wednesday, August 13

Summer at the Weasly's past quickly. Ginny and Melody became good friends despite there opposite personalities. Ron and Harry taught Melody how to fly, and all about Qudditch. Melody began thinking about trying out for Chaser. Ginny let Melody read her old school books, but she couldn't practice the spells without a wand. A few weeks before they were to go Mrs. Weasly announced they were going to Diagon Alley.

****

Wednesday, August 13 

Melody looked at the fire apprehensively.

"Can't we just use the Underground?" she asked.

The fire crackled merrily, but a few moments before it had roar up a dark green and had taken Ron and the Harry to Diagon Alley.

Mrs. Weasly smiled, "Don't worry, just say Diagon Alley and step in. Make sure you step out when you see Ron and Harry, and keep your arms tucked in."

Melody sighed in defeat. She took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the fire, it roared up again surrounding Melody, "Diagon Alley!" she said.

She felt her self being pulled forward then felt as if she were falling. Air whooshed by around her and she felt her stomach begin to rise to her throat. _Where are you? _She said trying to see find Ron and Harry.

Suddenly something grabbed her from behind and she felt herself being pulled out. The back of her head smacked against stone and she was suddenly freezing cold. There was a blinding pain on the back of her head and bright lights danced in front of her.

Someone partly lifted her off the floor by the front of her shirt. Through the haze of pain she saw a snake like face, with cold like eyes.

"You stupid girl!" It hissed, "Who are you!"

She didn't understand the question, his words where slow and sluggish to her. He shaked her roughly, and she whimpered, the pain was unbearable if felt like her head was going to explode.

"Answer me!" he demanded shaking her again.

"Me-M-" her vision began to blur and spin, and she quickly slipped into unconsciousness. 

~*~

Ginny stepped out of the fireplace and was soon followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. 

"Where's Melody?" Ginny asked looking around the shop.

Ron shrugged, "She never came out."

Mrs. Weasly's eyes widened, "Oh no, not again."

Mr. Weasly looked around, "I'll go to the Ministry, see if we can find her. You go get the supplies and hurry home." He left with a pop.

"What about Melody's supplies?" Harry asked.

Mrs. Weasly shook her head, "We should find her before you are to go, she will get them before you leave next week."

The discussion was closed but they all searched for her as they bought their supplies. The Weasly family weren't quite as poor anymore Mr. Weasly received a raise in his job and it supported the family a little easier. Also Fred and George paid rent for living in the Burrow, Mrs. Weasly wasn't happy about it but Arthur thought it was a good way to prepare them for the real world, both Muggle and Wizard, and Mrs. Weasly couldn't argue with that. So Harry didn't feel quite as guilty about his money.

~*~

That night Mr.Weasly came home late, and was wearing a grave look.

Harry and Ginny were the only ones up. Ron had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for his dad. Fred and George had gone to bed about an hour before.

"Well?" they asked their hearts heavy with fear.

Mr. Weasly sat in the armchair and ran his hand through his fiery red hair and sighed tiredly. 

"They tracked the floo course. She came up missing at the Riddle gate…we think she might have fell out…or pulled out."

"Pulled out?" Harry asked.

"There have been reports of Dark Magic around there. We think You-Know-Who might be responsible…but why would he take Melody?" he asked, more to himself then to them.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, worried. _What would He want with her?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: whatcha think? Any good? Shall I continue? Review, please.

****

Thanks To All Who Reviewed:

For encouragement I want to thank **Psyco101**, **Riddle**, **Dixiehnsnluver**, **Joyce**, **wolf, Kellie**, **Ksha2222 a Goddess on her knees**, **Foxy.**

For criticism I'd like to thank **Riddle** and **Sharon**

__


	5. Thursday, August 14

****

Thursday, August 14

Melody woke up groggily. The back of her head pounded painfully. She was lying on a lumpy mattress. Her hands were tied above her head to an iron headboard with swirl designs. She licked her lips and tasted blood. She looked around.

The room was old and dusty, there was a large chair in front of the fire place on the opposite wall. There were just a few glowing embers from the remainder of a fire and Melody felt the cold. There was a thin blanket covering her legs but it didn't help keep the cold at bay and she began to wish she hadn't let Ginny talk her into the black skirt. She began to shiver as the cold suddenly increased. She heard whispering and the creaking of the floorboards. A door opened somewhere above her head and she heard the swishing of robes.

"Well well well, the girl has awaken." A cold voice said moving towards her.

A tall man came into view. He loomed over her with a sneer on his face. A hood covered most of his head face in shadow but his eyes glowed unnaturally.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

The man frowned, "I've asked you the same. You see, you've messed up my plan of power."

Melody looked at him confused, "What are you talking about."

"You know the boy Harry Potter?"

Melody glared at him, "You must be Voldemort."

"Lord Voldemort." He corrected, "and yes I am he."

"Well what do you want? I haven't done anything to you." She paused. "Well nothing I remember."

Voldemort smiled a smile that sent a chill down her back.

"Ah, but you see you did. But of course you wouldn't remember. Time Travel affects teens critically. For you I wouldn't be surprised if you never remembered your past. Traveling so far into the future, and unwillingly at that. Traumatic to the brain it is."

Melody glared daggers at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Melody Curran? That what you are going by isn't it? Well Ms. Curran you are not of this time. I brought you forward in time in hopes of disrupting this time. Unfortunately, you were not who I thought you were. It seems instead of getting Rowena Ravenclaw, I took her niece. A pity, you seemed to have no affect on this time."

Melody's mind was spinning, _I'm was supposed to be dead! Rowena Ravenclaw was a founder of Hogwarts! _

Voldemort sighed, there was a lot banging sounds suddenly. "It seems the Ministry has come for you my dear. Until we meet again." With a pop he was gone.

Melody stared at where he had been. _Why would he want Ro--Oh! _She understood what was going on. But what was he going to do now?

A few moments latter a man burst into the room. He wore a dark blue robe, which was torn and burnt in various spots. He had dark hair with streaks of gray and he looked tierd.

"Ms. Curran?" he asked hurrying over to her and quickly untieing her.

She nodded sitting up.

"I'm Professor Lupin. Professor Dumbeldore from Hogwarts sent me. He thinks it would be a good idea if you came to Hogwarts right away."

Melody could only nodded, she suddenly felt very dizzy.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

His voice was kind and full of concern. Melody leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her. "Try and stay conscious, we're going to apperate to Hogsmead and then take a carriage to Hogwarts."

Melody nodded into his shoulder. She felt safe and warm in his arms. The image of a man with dark hair and eyes like her own flashed through her mind, "Papa." She murmured. 

The man muttered something and Melody suddenly felt wind beating on her back.

She lifted her head and looked around. They were in a town, but it was night. They stood in front of a shop called The Two Broomsticks, chatter and the clink of glasses floated out. 

"Are you alright?" The man asked again.

She nodded still looking around curiously, "Who are you again?" she asked turning to look at him. He was old enough to be her father, and for some reason he looked familiar.

"Professor Lupin, I'll be your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

She smiled at him, "Thank you."

He looked at her concerned, " Ms. Curran, are you alright? You're a bit pale." 

She swayed slightly, " I'm fine, but my name isn't Curran."

He looked confused, "What-" he didn't finish her eyes fell closed and she went limp and he had to tighten his hold on her before he dropped her.

A carriage rolled up then and Lupin carefully laid her across one of the seats and sat opposite of her. She reminded him of his little girl, she would be about her age now. But her and her mother had disappeared shortly after his girls 3rd birthday. He sighed, _What did she mean her name wasn't Curran?_

~*~

That night Mr. Weasly came home with the news that the Ministry found her for the most part unharmed, and she had safely made it to Hogwarts with Remus Lupin. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So whatcha think? You like? Should we work at it more? Well Review and tell us how it's goin'.

****


	6. Friday, August 15

****

Friday, August 15

Melody woke the next morning in a large canopy bed. Her heart jumped in fear. _Where am I?_

A ghost floated through the door and Melody bit back a scream.

"Hello." The ghost said sweetly.

"H-HI." Melody stuttered backing up until her back was against the headboard. 

"I'm Gray Lady, The Ravenclaw house ghost." The ghost said, "The Headmaster Dumbeldore asked me to check up on you." She smiled down at Melody as if she knew her.

"I'm at Hogwarts, then?" Melody asked.

"Yes." The Gray Lady answered.

Melody's stomach growled loudly.

"I'll send a house elf up with some food." She said and floated out.

Melody sat Indian-style on the bed wondering what she should do. The room was fairly large and made of gray stone. The walls were covered with colorful tapestries one of each season. A large plush blue carpet covered the floor, with the Hogwarts crest in the middle of the room. Over the crest was a small round wood table and two chairs with cushioned seats. On top of the table there was a richly colored vase of an assortment of flowers. Next to the vase of a pile of neatly folded cloths and a pair of Oxford shoes. 

Next to the bed was a mahogany mini dresser nightstand, a candle rested in a small brass candleholder. Next to the candle was a stack of books that Melody guessed was schoolbooks. On the right wall near the bed was a medium sized dresser with six drawers and a large round mirror hanging above it. On top of the dresser was an assortment of hair things and brushes. 

Melody stood in front of the mirror and poked around the things on top of the dresser.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?" a voice asked.

Melody jumped in surprise and turned around, no one was there.

"Behind you dear." The voice said.

Melody turned back around confused.

"I'm the mirror dear."

Melody's eyes widened, "You talk?"

The mirror gave a soft chuckled, "It's just an enchantment m'dear."

"Wizards are such odd creatures." She said shaking her head.

The mirror laughed delightfully.

"You must be new to the way of the wizards."

Melody nodded.

"Well let's get you fixed up. I'd suggest a shower first m'dear. I believe it's behind the winter tapestry."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Okay I know this was incredibly short, but I couldn't think of much else for her to do that day. Any who the next chapter actually skips to something like two day's before term starts, and it might be compiled of actually two day's since they kinda blend in, or I'll just leave you hangin', and the next chapter will be just as short. 


	7. August 26

**August 26**

Melody sat beside the lake watching the squid dance threw the water. She had been at Hogwarts a week. All her Professors gave her an assessment exam and found that her abilities where well into her fifth year. They had been teaching her the things she would need as a sixth year, and she felt confident she would be with the rest of her classmates by the time term started. The Professors weren't much for conversation, other then Lupin and Hagrid, they just taught and watched. They were always around, at least one teacher was around when she went anywhere, and the Gray Lady sat by her bed at night. It was a nightmare; she actually missed her home with Peter and Patricia. Even now she sat by the lake and could feel Hagirds watchful gaze from his hut.

She sighed and lie down on her back wither her arms behind her head. She stared up at the clouds and thought sleepily, _it's going to rain_, before drifting off to sleep.

__

Melody shivered, it was cold. She was surrounded by the inky blackness of dreams. She suddenly heard the scream of a child. She jerked around trying to find the child, but there was nothing but blackness.

"I don't want to go!" The child wailed.

"Hush." Came an urgent voice.

"I want Daddy." The child said sniffling.

"No, Daddy's a bad man." The women said.

Melody felt tears sting her eyes, as if she were the child.

"Melody" a voice whispered, "Remember, I will love you always. I will never hurt you." A soft male voice said.

She felt peace settle in her heart.

"Daddy, I don't want to leave. Why are you a bad man."

"Get out of here." The women cried.

The mans voice whispered quietly the words just drifting beyond Melody's reach. 

There was a rushing sound and everything went still and quiet.

"Melody, Melody, Melody, wake up."

Melody moaned, her eyes slowly fluttered open. She squinted against the bright light. When her eyes focused she saw brilliant green eyes starring down at her with concern. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked around until she met his eyes again.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Dumbeldore wanted us here early too remember?" Harry said sitting down beside her. She sat up.

"Oh, yeah. How'd you find me?"

"Hagrid told me." He said simply.

Melody sighed, "Of course."

Harry looked at her confused, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. It's just that ever since Professor Lupin brought me here they guard me."

"Guard you?"

"Yeah. They're always there, always! Even Gray lady sits by my bed until I fall asleep. I don't get it. Voldemort took you. They didn't keep this close of a watch on you did they?"

Harry looked at her surprised, "How'd you know?"

Melody's eyes widened in realization of what she just said. She stood up quickly.

" I shouldn't have said that." She said and headed towards the castle.

"Melody! Stop!" harry cried.

She stopped and tuned. Her breath caught in her throat and her sped up. Why did he have that affect on her, when she was just looking at him?

His green eyes glittered behind his glasses, and a lock of black hair fell attractively over his eyes as he hurried over to her.

He stopped standing close to her.

" I don't' know how you know the things you do, and frankly, I'm not sure I want to, but, "he paused, "It's okay."

She looked up at him confused and slightly frustrated that the wasn't angry, she would have been if a stranger new her past about as well as she did.

"How can that be okay?!" she demanded, "I see things you haven't told Ron, or…or Hermione!"

A flicker of confusion swept across his eyes, but his face stayed controlled. Instead of answering he took a step forward closing the remaining inches between them. He could feel his warm breath wash over her. Her eyes fell to his lips and for a moment she wondered what it would be like to kiss. She quickly met his gaze again and felt a blush creep up her neck at the hunger she saw there.

_Is it my imagination or is he getting closer?_

His eyes searched hers as if asking for permission. He must have seen what he wanted because half a second later his lips were on her. Heat exploded in every muscle of her body as she kissed him back. Her knees went weak and she clutched onto the front of his shirt. Harry's hand cupped her face as he deepened the kiss, sending spark of electricity through her nerves.

Suddenly an image passed through her mind. She gasped and jerked away from Harry. She turned and blindly ran from Harry. She kept running until her legs gave out. She crumpled into a heap at the base of the statue of the founder Rowena. She curled up in a ball clutching her stomach and sobbed. She had 'seen' again, but this time it wasn't the past. She was used to seeing the past, or having w, she didn't know why she did. What she had seen frightened her made her feel sick. She had seen Harry lying on the ground in a pool of his blood; she stood over him…smiling,

She sobbed again, What was wrong with her? Why could the past or future leave her alone?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for the Reviews. But I have a question. It's getting closer for the Term to begin. What house do you think she should go in? I think she'd make an excellent Gryffindor, and it'd be harder for Ol' Voldie to get to her, but then putting her in Slytherin would be an excellent plot twist, and lets face it she'd be in a lot more dangerand with her father being…. well never mind but it'd be and interesting happening all the same. Well tell me what you think, oh yeah, she could also be in Ravenclaw, being Rowena's niece and all.


	8. August 27

****

August 27

A/N: Here it is, Chapter uh…well the next day. J hope I didn't keep you waiting to long. Well enjoy.

Melody was softly shaking awake. She yawned at opened her eyes. She was still in the garden by Rowena. The stars faintly twinkled above her, but the sky was lighting with dawn.

"Professor Lupin?" she asked confused as he helped her sit up.

"Melody, what were you doing out here? I-We were worried about you, we've been looking all over for you."

She placed a hand on her forehead trying to stop the pounding and trying to remember what all happened the night before. With a sinking feeling the memories came back. Suddenly they were pushed away as images swirled through her mind. She gave a cry of pain and clutched Lupins robe with one hand and her head with the other. Her mind was a whirl of darkness, moons, screams, and the sounds of wolves. She saw the great mouth of a wolf before she was 'thrown' out of her head (**a/n**: _I hope you got what I just said, I wasn't sure how to explain it_). She sat there shaking and gasping for breath and she felt exhaustion settling in.

"Melody? Are you okay? What happened?"

She looked up at him, through the haze of her bangs and she realized what she saw.

"You-You're a werewolf!" she said in awe.

Lupin's eyes widened, "How do you know that?"

She looked down at her hands, they were shaking badly.

"I-I saw-" was all she said her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

"She's a seer." Dumbeldore said as Harry and Remus walked into his office.

They both looked at him in surprise and confusion..

"Miss. Curran." He explained, "She's a Seer, and a confused one. Sit."

Harry and Lupin sat in the chairs he indicated. Dumbeldore remained seated running his fingers thoughtfully through his beard.

" A seer? But she's so young!" Lupin said.

"These type of things are not limited by age Professor." Dumbeldore said.

"What did you mean by confused?" Harry asked.

"Normally a seer sees the future. From what I've gathered she sees the past. Particularly yours Harry

"But she saw something from my past this morning." Lupin said.

Dumbeldore looked thoughtful then said. "Her ability might be getting stronger. I believe she had a birthday last week."

Harry looked confused, _How would he know her birthday? She doesn't know her birthday!_

"Something else I've discovered. I'm sure you've noticed the mark on Miss Curran's cheek."

The two nodded.

"That is a mark of extensive time travel. It appears anywhere on the body when one travels more then a few hours into the past present, and depending on the age of that person. From the color and the size she had traveled fairly far, and not very long ago. Which would explain her confused ability."

"How?" Harry asked.

"I've explained that seers se the future, " Dumbeldore continued," If Miss. Curran did in deed travel through time it would stand to reason she comes from the past. Her mind has not yet excepted the time change, and with amnesia she might not notice the difference consciously or subconsciously."

"Hmm." Remus said.

"There is a problem. The longer she is in the present, the memory of her in the past will slip away. Whatever she has done or would have done in the past would be erased, and might affect our time."

"She's been here since November, has anything changed." Remus asked.

Dumbeldore shook his head, "This is what bothers me. We won't noticed the change, it would be as if it had always been that way."

Harry eyes widened, "The Founders!" she cried.

"What is it Harry?" Remus asked.

"On the wall in Melody's old room she has a picture of the founders."

Dumbeldore's eyebrows rose in interest.

"She free draws. She lets her hands move without at thought to what she is drawing. In the picture between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor there was a girl, she looks exactly like melody, only without the star on her cheek. Under it was written Melody Martama."

Remus looked sharply at Harry slightly pale, "Did you say Martama?"

Harry nodded, missing the almost painful urgency in his voice, "We might be able to look at it if. Melody might have brought it with her."

Remus looked at Harry then Dumbeldore, "Melody said something odd the night at Hogsmead."

The both looked at him expectantly.

"She said her name wasn't Curran, right before she fainted."

Dumbeldore looked thoughtful again.

"Do you suppose she knows then?" Harry asked.

"It's a possibility. Let's not mention anything to Melody at the moment. When she wake up Sybil and I will test her abilities."

"Can I go see her?" Harry asked.

Dumbeldore nodded, "She might not be awake." He warned.

Harry nodded and left heading for the Hospital Wing.

Remus looked at Dumbeldore. Dumbeldore knew what he wanted to know.

" I don't know Remus. It doesn't make since." He said, shaking his head.

"Could we do a test?" Remus asked hopefully.

Dumbeldore sighed, "Not at the present state she's in. It would tax her strength greatly. Term begins next week. We will try before then, if she is not able then we'll do it during Christmas holiday." 

Remus nodded in agreement disappointed.

Harry slipped quietly into the hospital win. Madam Pomfery was in the back office. He quickly stole into the back where Melody lay sleeping. Her strawberry blonde hair was longer, it now reached just past her chin. Harry noticed her skin as paler then normal emphasizing the shadow of a bruise on her left cheek.

Harry reached out and brushed a lock of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

A soft sigh escaped her lips and Harry smiled. Melody wasn't the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, yet she was perfect. Her short hair and baggy cloths made her look like a boy. When he first saw her he knew she was a girl but was a bit startled at the short hair. When she showed up on his front step the next morning he wasn't sure if it was the same girl. She had looked a bit like his Professor only younger. Now as he looked at her he saw very few resemblances between the two. He traced the shape of her face and then her lips. A tingle ran through his arm and the memory of the kiss came back to him._ Had she felt what he had felt? _He brought his hand away from him and he sighed, as imperfect as she was he felt himself very attracted to her.

Her forehead furrowed and she gave a small whimper. She began to speak softly. Harry leaned forward to hear better.

"…please not Harry…"

Harry back away, she had sounded like his mother! 

She jerked suddenly as if someone had pulled her back and gasped, "PAPA!" she cried.

"Papa, NO!" she began to sob and she reached out as if trying to grab something, "Papa, don't leave…"

Harry took hold of her hand and squeezed gently "Shh." He said trying to clam her down. 

She sighed and her sobbing slowly stopped.

"Why did we have to leave, mama? Papa loved me." She whispered. Her breathing became regular again and Harry let go of her hand and stepped back. Harry watched her sleep. _What had she seen?_

Harry turned to leave and saw Lupin looking at Melody as if she were a ghost.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

Lupin looked at Harry then turned and left without a word. He looked back at Melody then the closing door, _What's going on?_

He sighed, nothing was ever easy around Hogwarts. He left for the Gryffindor tower, his friends were probably worried about him.

Melody woke at the sound of the door closing. She was in the Hospital Wing. She lay there a minute staring up at the high ceiling. Her dreams were still fresh in her mind. At first she thought she was seeing Harry's past again, but it had changed so suddenly she wasn't sure. She sighed, she was confused, she never saw two things at once and the little girl had been her. She closed her eyes and the images sprung back into focus. She had been crying for her father while someone had been pulling her away. She saw one last glimpse of him…but it wasn't possible! How could it be? She was from hundreds of years ago…wasn't she?

Melody groaned, _why do I care? I thought I didn't want to uncover the past?_

To bad Dumbeldore has already decided you were going to find out, a small voice taunted her.

She groaned again, _I'm hearing voices_!

__

"Ugh! I'm talking to myself!"

There was a soft laugh from the end of the bed, "It happens to the best of us."

Melody half sat up using her elbows to support her. Albus Dumbeldore stood at the end of her bed holding cloths. 

"Good Afternoon Ms. Curran."

"Ah. El Profesor de buenas tardes. ¿Soy adivinarlo cronometra deberá recordar? " She said dryly.

"Ah el español es? sí cronometra deberá recordar. Esperaré afuera mientras usted cambia." He said in amusement.

"Sí Proffessor." She said in resignation. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N**: HAHAHAHA, I'm being evil for all who do not understand Spanish. You don't know what's they said or what's going to happen. He he. So Review so I'll post the next chapter.**


	9. August 27, continued

August 27 continued

A/N: Hey everyone, here's the continuation of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Professor Trelawney class reminded Melody of Patrica's attic and her old friend's teashop. Twenty or so chairs were set against the wall on t p of circular tables Melody was positive the armchairs and fat little poufs were held up with magic. The room was lit with a dim crimson light, the curtains at the windows were all closed and the many lamps floating about were draped with dark red scarves. It was stifling warm and Melody wished desperately to slip of the Hogwarts robe. The room smelt heavily of incense and Melody barley stifled a sneeze. 

Sibyll herself reminded Melody of a bug. She smiled at Melody, 

" So good to see you my dear." She said in a misty voice.

Melody smiled politely, "Have a seat." She said gesturing to the armchair across the table from her. Melody tucked a lock of hair behind her ear nervously and sat down. The feeling of dread the came when thinking of her past settled over her and she could feel a head ache coming on.

"I must say though suspected this is quite an interesting thing you would have of me Albus." She said looking at Melody with interest.

"Yes." She said in the same misty voice, "I can feel the aura around her. She is strong in her abilities. But there is something blocking them."

"My child, I ask that you close your eyes and clear your mind."

Melody exhaled the breath she had been holding and closed her eyes. She quickly cleared her mind like she had done in the past when images had filled her mind. 

Sibyll frowned into her crystal ball and shook her head, "Dumbeldore I can not find this girls past with a Memory Charm blocking her mind."

Melody's eyes flew open. _Memory Charm?!_

Dumbledore looks just as surprised, " A Memory Charm?_"_

Sibyll looked slightly annoyed, "Of course amnesia I can banish, a Memory char will only be removed by magic, or by wearing off.It is wearing off, but I cannot see anything then she knows herself."

Dumbledore looked over at Melody and opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him.

"A Memory Charm, a spell to remove the charm will give me my memories back?" she asked.

They nodded.

She shook her head, "No, I don't want them back." She said.

"Why ever not my child?" Sibyll asked.

"Melody, " Dumbeldore said calmly. "Memories are very important. Yours especially."

"To you!" she said angrily, " You want me to remember so you can figuer out what Voldemort is up to. Why not ask me?"

Dumbeldore looked startled, "What do you mean? You don't remember."

"But I'm smart! Voldemort didn't just stare at me the whole time I was his prisoner."

Dumbeldore blinked, "I questioned you, you didn't say anything."

"I was in shock! I wasn't sure what was going on! I'm fifteen years old for Heavens sake! In less then a week I find out I'm a witch, kidnapped by the bad guy and then relocated to the school. Where by the way all I've had for company is books. What did you expect me to do? You've been so busy trying to find Voldemort and figure out who I was that you didn't even bother to ask."

"Melody calm down" he said soothingly, "Sit down and explain what happened."

She growled in frustration, "I don't want to sit down! I don't want to calm down! I want to be left alone!"

"But we need to know what you know." He said.

She glared at him, "Voldemort is after Rowena Ravenclaw. I'm her niece. For some reason he thought I was she. He brought me through time to here in attempt to ruin Hogwarts."

Dumbledore stood and paced the room, "Something is still missing, and I'm sure you know it." He stopped in front of her, "It won't hurt. We simply need to know."

"You need to know." She pointed out angrily, "Find out for yourself!" 

She ran passed Dumbeldore and out of the room. Tears of frustration and anger streamed down her face as she raced out of the castle.

She slowed to a walk when her lungs protested strongly for oxygen. She found herself in the gardens again. The sun was beginning to set and a chill had filled the air. With her hands in her jean pocket she slowly wandered around the gardens deep in thought. 

Why did she always run from her past? What happened that she was so afraid to remember? She sighed, the only way to find the answers was to regain her memories.

You're being a selfish git, she thought angrily to herself. You the only thing that have for clues to what's going on. You should be helping them. Whatever happened you need to face.

She sighed, there just wasn't any arguing with herself. She turned back to the castle and froze. Standing a few feet in front of her was a dark robed figure (A/n: can anyone guess who it is?). She felt the familiar sense of evil and swallowed the not that was forming in her throat. She took a step back preparing to run and at the same time feeling for her wand.

"Don't run." The figure said quickly.

She gulped and took another step back, she recognized the voice.

"What are you doing here?" she said harshly.

"My master has sent me. He wish's to speak to you." He said taking a step forward.

She took another step back and narrowed her eyes. "You aren't a wizard, how did you get here?" (A/n: can anyone guess now who it is?)

The man gave a harsh cold laugh sending a shiver down her spine.

"But I am." He said, "Why do you think I knew about the letters? Why do you think we adopted you?! I knew you'd be one of us. I knew you were the one _He _brought with him. You had no memory, which was just as well. I was told to keep you until Master had figured what to do with you. But Dumbeldore detected your powers to soon, I had to let you go."

Melody took another step back and found herself backed against a wall of bushes. He advanced on her, "But you belong to Lord Voldemort, he will not let you go so easily." He reached for her. She ducked under his arm and spun around wand out. He turned as well.

"I belong to no one." She hissed.

She knew he was smiling in the shadows of his hood. She took a step back towards the castle.

"Get out of here Peter." She growled.

"Not without you!" He lunged at her. She quickly dodged his attack and ran towards castle.

"_STUPIFY_!"

She quickly turned into another path feeling the heat of the spell just barely pass her. She continued running turning to dodge spells and curses. Her legs began to feel week and her lungs protested. She made it out of the gardens but no where near the castle. She stopped and gasped for breath. The pounding of feet was steadily drawing closer. She quickly ducked into the willow grove and leaned against the massive trunk of an old willow. She tried to calm her breathing so she wouldn't be detected.

"Come out come out." His voice taunted, "I know you're in here. You can't hide from me."

Fear seized her, _he's to close! _She looked widely around for some kind of hiding place then realized where she was. She turned and quickly climbed the willow she was leaning against until she found a branch hidden from view by the leaves. She quickly climbed onto it and leaned against the trunk exhaling. 

There were mutters and curses from below and Melody prayed the wind wouldn't blow the leaves and give away her hiding spot.

"You're going to regret this!" He called as his footsteps slowly faded.

She gave a sigh of relief, but stayed in the tree longer just in case her came back. After a few moments, and when her breathing was regular again Melody descended from her perch. As her foot touched the ground she felt a hand grab her shoulders. She jumped in surprise and swung around. Her fist made contact with the side of the persons face and she heard the sound of glasses breaking. There was a yelp of pain and a thud as the person fell back.

"HARRY!" she cried recognizing the messy black hair and Hogwarts robe.

She knelt beside him, "Oh I'm sorry, you scared me."

"I must have." He said rubbing his jaw tenderly.

She picked up his glasses that lie broken beside him.

"_Oculous Repairo_" she whispered tapping it with her wand.

Harry smiled gratefully at her and slipped them back on blinking twice as his vision readjusted.

"We should go to Madam Pomfery and have her look at that." She said quickly standing up.

He stood up as well brushing grass and dirt off the back of his robes. She began walking away but stopped at Harry's voice.

"Wait."

She turned to look at him.

"Why was Peter out here."

Her eyes widened, "How'd you know?"

Harry shifted uncomfortable

She looked at him in shock, "You were spying on me!"

"No!" he cried," Well yes, but I was just trying to find you."

"Dumbeldore sent you didn't he? Ugh, I can't be let alone for a minuet can I?" She turned quickly made her way to the castle.

Harry stopped her yet again just outside the Willow Grove.

"Melody please, I just want to know if you're in danger."

She glared at him, "Mind your own business Harry." She immediately regretted her words.

"Harry, I-"

"No," he said interrupting her. "Don't. I came out here on my own accord. I thought you might be in danger because Peter was here and I thought he wasn't a wizard. But here was here and I was worried. But you don't seem to care." He said and angrily walked by her.

"Harry wait please!" she said not moving from her spot.

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Peter was here. Peter…Peter's a Death Eater."

Harry turned and looked at her in surprise.

"Why didn't you just say so?" he asked walking back to her.

She sighed, "I…I just didn't want you to worry."

Harry laughed, "When Voldemort is concerned everyone worries."

Melody sighed not seeing what was amusing, "I just want the past to stay the past and leave me alone." She said quietly.

"But the past is important. Your memories could be the key to solving the problems with Voldemort."

Melody looked at Harry sharply, "My memories, doubtful. What about me?" she asked angrily, "What if I don't want to remember?"

Harry looked confused, "Why wouldn't you want to?"

Melody paused, not sure if she wanted to continue, "What if something happened or you did something terrible in your past, would you want to remember?'"

Harry looked even more confused, "What are you talking about?"

Melody sighed in frustration, "I don't know Harry, all I know is that the thought of remembering makes me sick."

Harry shook his head, "Maybe you need to know. Maybe that 'something' is something you need to face. Running never did anyone any good."

Melody turned away and looked up through the trees to the sky, stars were beginning to appear, " I know. I was coming back wit that in mind when my plans were changed for me."

"What happened exactly?" Harry asked concerned.

"Peter came. He said that his master wanted to talk to me. Harry, I think they're want something I know, but don't know." She said.

"We better get to Dumbeldore." Harry said taking her hand and running for the castle.

Half way there Harry stopped suddenly.

"Harry?" she questioned. His gripe on her hand became painfully tight as he pressed his other hand to his scar. He gasped in pain and his eyes darted around frantically.

"Come on." He said running again this time slightly unsteady yet faster.

"Harry what's going on?" she panted.

"Voldemort, he's near!" Harry hissed.

Melody's eyes looked around as well and she wasn't prepared when Harry stopped suddenly. She bumped into him and they both fell to the ground. Melody landed across Harry with an 'ouf' (A/n: how do you spell that anyway?). Melody quickly moved off of him and knelt beside him.

"Harry?" she asked.

His eyes were closed and his skin was pasty pale. His scar burned and angry red and Melody felt fear grab hold of her heart.

"Harry? Harry? Are you alright?" 

"Get…out…of…here." He gasped.

Before Melody could respond someone grabbed her hair and yanked her up. She gave a loud cry of pain and stumbled back into the person. Strong, rough arms wrapped around her pinning her arms to her side.

"My dear." Hissed a voice she recognized as Voldemort, "You should come when I call."

She gave a whimper of fear as dread washed over her. The smooth wood of a wand barely skimmed the side of her cheek. It pointed at Harry who was now standing up reaching for his wand. He looked dazed and was defenseless to what happened next.

Voldemort whispered one word she didn't understand and never wanted to hear again, and Harry's screams filled the air and resounded through her whole body. She pressed back into Voldemort and withered as if she herself was under the curse. A scream of terror escaped her lips before Voldemort's cold hand clamped over her mouth. Tears streamed down her face as she watched Harry wither in pain. She closed her eyes but the image would go away as his screams filled her head.

Voldemort whispered something else and it was quiet. She shook with terror in his arms.

"Next time you will come." He whispered and then suddenly wasn't there.

Melody crumpled to the ground beside the trembling body of her friend.

"Harry?" She whispered shakily.

She touched his cheek. It was damp with sweat and warm. He brushed back his bangs, the scar was normal again. He was simply unconscious.

She vaguely heard footsteps as she closed her eyes and lay her head on Harry's chest.

"Melody?" someone said lifting her off the ground. A sob escaped her lips.

"Melody? Can you hear me? Open your eyes if you can?"

She opened her eyes and met the concerned face of her Defense Against Dark Arts Professor. Fresh tears streamed down her face and she leaned into his comforting embrace, "It's all my fault." She sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

"Shh, no. It wasn't." He said trying to comfort her. She shivered from cold and fear. 

"I don't want Harry to get hurt." She said, "Don't hurt Harry." She pleaded.

Remus looked down at her and realized she was in shock. He shook her by the shoulders, 

"Melody!" he said. Her eyes refocused and she looked around widely.

"Where's Harry?" she demanded.

Remus looked over her shoulder, "He's right behind you. Can you walk?"

Melody nodded, "Yeah, I think so." She shaking slowly stopped and she stood up.

Remus picked up Harry and they headed back to the castle.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

When Melody didn't respond he looked over at her. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and she looked before her unseeing.

"Melody?" he said loudly.

She shivered and looked at him, "Yes professor." She said faintly.

He shook his head, "nevermind, could you open the door were here"

Melody nodded and opened the door to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfery quickly met them and directed Lupin to the bed to lay Harry down in. Melody sat down on a chair by the wall the last five minuets replaying over and over in her head. She closed her eyes to hold back the tears.

_Harry could have been killed_, she thought.

She vaguely heard her name being called and she opened her eyes. Remus was kneeling down in front of her holding a bottle of dark liquid.

"Drink this." He said.

She took it without a word and swallowed it in one gulp, it didn't have a taste, but she was sure it was supposed to.

Remus led her to a bed and helped her get settled. Within minuets she was asleep in the Hospital Wing for the third time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ugh that was soo long six pages! I went to the highschool to set up my schedule so I got a break, but I'm so happy I'm going to HIGHSCHOOL!! Ha ha I'm weird yea I know, but hey, one year of homeschool and I'm soo bored with it. I hope you liked the chapet! He he, I'm so mean to the characters. We'll review and I'll post more soon, if I don't get any reviews…well then no more story J I'm evil I know.

****

Thanks to:

****

Psyco101, **Kay**, and **Riddle** My ever faithful reviewers: You guys are great!!

Thanks to all those who are reading and haven't reviewed but like the story anyway ;) ya'll should review (he he I used the forbidden word Helen)

****

Thanks to my complementing reviewers:

****

Nallster

Confidential

and

dewdrops

If I've missed anybody so so so sorry! But thank you anyways.


	10. August 28

****

August 28

A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are so great! I have some bad news. I start school next week and I have colorgaurd practices after school. So consequently the chapters will be a bit slower coming up after this week. So I ask that you guys be patient if there's gapes between chapters I hope to get chapters up at the end of every week, but it might be like every other week or once a month. I'm so sorry.

Well enjoy the chapter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

"Mama? Mama? Where are we?"

"We're at my sisters house Honey."

"I want Daddy."

"Daddy's gone, we won't be seeing him again."

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Why not?"

"Because he is very far away."

"Then I will find him"

"No sweetheart you wont. Now drink this."

"What is it? Why do you have your wand out?"

"Drink it and think of your father."

"Okay."

……………."Mommy! He's going away! *sob* make him come back!"

"Shhh, it's alright sweetheart."

"Daddy! Daddy! ………….."

"Are you alright Honey?"

"Yeah, but why am I crying?"

"You had a nightmare."

"Oh… where are we?"

"At my sisters darling."

Melody woke with a start. What had she been dreaming about? The images were so fuzzy. She tried to recall, something inside her said it was important.

"OH Why can't I remember!!!!" she cried in frustration.

"Well memory charms often prevent that." A laughing voice said.

Melody sat up, "HARRY! Are you all right?"

He laughed, "A bit sore but I've been in worse conditions."

Melody shook her head and buried her face in her arms, "It's all my fault." She said sadly, "I shouldn't have ran."

"No, don't blame yourself." Harry said his voice suddenly very close, "You didn't know Voldemort would do that. No one knows what he his going to do."

"Harry, this only proves that I'm dangerous."

He looked at her all amusement gone, "What do you mean?"

"Harry, I- I-"

"Harry stop badgering her, the poor girls just woke up!" came an annoyed voice.

"Ginny!" Melody said surprised seeing the red hair girl beside her bed.

"Why don't you go talk to Ron?" Ginny said glaring at him

Melody's eyebrows rose, _Whoa? What's going on. I thought Ginny **liked** Harry._

Harry looked surprised as well, "Uh..Gin, wh-"

"Go Harry! I want to talk to Melody…alone!"

Harry looked confused and hurt but left, "I'll talk to you later Melody."

"Gin, what's going on?" Melody asked once Harry was gone.

Ginny gave a sigh, "Oh I don't know, it's just after you left I just couldn't stand him anymore! He's just so dense! The only thing on his mind is Quidditch! He just got so annoying!"

Melody laughed, "Ginny, you say he's dense! You should have noticed that long ago. From what I've heard, from you mind you, Quidditch and staying alive are the only things Harry has time for."

Ginny sighed again, "I know I know It's just…well actually I think he likes you."

Melody blinked, "Me?" _Well duh! He kissed you didn't he?_

Ginny nodded, "He was just so…well every time dad came home the first thing was, 'Is Melody alright?'

Melody couldn't help but smile.

Ginny shook her head, "And you can't tell me _you_ don't like him. I remember while you were there, you'd always star a little to long at him, you were constantly looking up at him, and whenever I said something about him you'd smile slightly or blush."

Melody shook her head, "I don't think he'll like me very much anymore."

Ginny shook her head, "I heard what happened, don't beat yourself up over it. You-Know-Who is always after Harry. Harry's used to it. The only thing we're worried about is the fact that he's after you. And keeping the both of you alive of course.

Melody admired the way Ginny made light of the events.

"I wish I knew what he's after me about." She said.

"But you do." Ginny said softly.

Melody nodded, "yeah, I guess I should…." She didn't finish but Ginny understood and nodded.

Melody sighed, "I guess I should go to Dumbeldore then."

"Go to Dumbeldore for what?" 

Ron and Harry emerged from behind the curtain.

Ginny groaned but before anyone could say anything Remus appeared.

He looked comically surprised to see everyone gathered around Melody's bed.

"Is there a party that I wasn't invited to?" he asked.

Melody smiled, "No but I think everyone decided they needed to talk to me."

Ginny made a humph noise and mumbled something only Melody heard causing her to giggle.

Remus nodded, "I see…well Dumbeldore would like a word with Melody if that's alright."

Melody nodded then slide off the bed.

"Wait!" Ginny cried, she pulled out her wand and waved it around. Melody's close changed to a pair of denim blue jeans and a butterfly shirt (the butterfly fluttered around the front) and her hair straitened.

She grinned at Ginny, "Thanks."

Ginny smiled, "No problem."

As Melody entered the office Dumbeldore closed a thick brown book. He stood and walked. Melody was almost eye level with his sparkling blue eyes. She shifted nervously.

"I wish to apologize. It was wrong of me to not ask your feelings on regaining your memory's, I merely assumed you would want them back."

Melody took a deep breath, "I do. I'm just afraid."

Dumbeldore looked surprised, "You do?"

"Yes, as soon as possible."

Dumbeldore looked thoughtful then nodded, "Have a seat." He conjured three chairs and Melody flopped down ungracefully into one. Remus and Dumbeldore sat across from her. Melody shifted so that she was sitting at the edge of the chair. Dumbeldore looked at her seriously.

"This could be a bit overwhelming, are you sure you want to do this?"

Melody hesitated then nodded.

Dumbeldore raised his wand he circled her head three times murmuring something under his breath the circled it again the opposite direction. A blue haze surrounded her head then disappeared.

"What is your name?" he asked leaning back.

Melody blinked, "Melody."

He smiled, "What is your full name?"

"Melodithia Gracie Martama."

Remus stifled a cry and Melody glanced at him curiously.

"Are you alright?"

"Who's your father?" He asked hoarsely.

Melody blinked again and thought about it an image formed in her mind. The dream from before confronted her. She blinked and looked at Remus.

"I don't know." She lied, It didn't make sense, he couldn't be her father.

"Who's your mother?" he asked again.

She closed her eyes trying to remember, " Kristina." The name tumbled from her lips by themselves.

Remus stood and walked towards her. He knelt in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"Melody, can you remember, please try."

Her eyes shone with unshed tears; she wanted it to be true.

"I-I remember mom…she she was talking to-to Row…they said something about-" she closed her eyes and, shook her head, "It doesn't make sense."

"Please." He whispered.

She looked at him," Row said she should have stayed.." she shook her head, "I can't remember all that she said it was a long time ago. But I remember she said something that made mom mad. She said, "Remus loved you, he wouldn't have hurt either of you."

Melody noticed tears slowly slipping from Remus's eyes and she looked away down at her hands.

"You know don't you." Remus whispered.

Melody shook her head, "It doesn't make sense."

He laughed, "But it does. Kristina, your mother owned an amulet the could transport her to any time she wanted."

Melody blinked again, " Was shaped like a clock?"

He nodded, "Yes, she used it to travel to this century. It was stolen and we helped her find it."

"We?" 

"James, Sirius and I."

She blinked, "Who-"

Remus shook his head, "that's another story. When we found it she decided to stay."

Melody pressed her hand to her forehead. Remus frowned concerned, "If you don't want it. I won't do anything." He said softly.

She looked up at him and her eyes flashed, "I spent four years trying to find a way to come to this time to find you. There isn't anyway I'm letting you get off so easily."

Remus laughed and pulled her into a tight hug, "I don't want to be let off easily." He whispered into her hair. She hugged him back tightly tears slipped down her face. She remembered everything, and she had her father back, now she needed keep it that way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: AAAAND that's a wrap! Ack! I can't believe I was able to write all that, my wrists hurt so much from colorgaurd. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope a get some reviews ;) I know it's a bit rushed, I'm soooo sorry.

Thanks for all the reviews:

****

Riddle

Susan

Psyco101

SwomeSwan

alicerulestheworld

Kay

I love you guys!!! You're so wonderful!!


	11. Somewhere between august 28 and august 3...

****

Authors Note:

Okay everyone I really really need your help! I have no idea what house to put her in.

I know it's not Ravenclaw because I already have a story about a girl in Ravenclaw.

I can't post an actual chapter until I know what house I'm going to put her in because it's a vital part of the story. So what should it be Gryffindor or Slytherin? I honestly mean it, I need you to tell me what house you want her in. I can't go on with the story until I know.

If you want danger, Slytherin. If you want adventure and problem solving Gryffindor. But PLEASE I need to know. You're welcome to e-mail me, or you can put it in a review. But the sooner you tell me the sooner I can begin the next chapter.

~*~

For your entertainment here's a little something. It's complete fluff between Harry and Melody… I think…you never know.(warning: I've never been kissed, have no idea how to do it, don't know how it feels, I'm just goin' from what I've read before.)

~*~

Harry found Melody up in the owlery. She was perch dangerously on the window seal. One knee was up with her drawing pad resting on it, the other dangled out the window. Her hand moved smoothly across the paper as her other subconsciously stroked the white fur ball that rested between her legs.

"You know that's dangerous." He said.

She looked up. Her blue-green eyes brightened and her lips widened in a smile.

"Hello, Harry." She said.

He smiled and moved to her side, "What are you drawing?"

She shifted the pad for him to see. There were two people in the picture. One sat on the window seal the other stood in front of her. He was slightly bent over her. It was quite obvious they were kissing. Out the window on the opposite half finished tower sat a dark looking raven, it's head was tilted to the side and it watched them curiously. Harry blinked, the bird looked evil, no other term fit.

He smiled, "It's good, who are they?"

Melody smiled at the complement, and shrugged, "Don't know, I hadn't realized I was drawing it until about five minuets ago." She shifted the pad again and began drawing.

Harry still wasn't used to her 'abilities' and the free drawings were coming quite often now. Sometimes they were disturbing, and sometimes they were puzzling. They seemed to be a mixture of past, present and near future. Harry leaned against the window frame and watched her draw. A few minuets later she finished the tower and closed the book. Harry raised and eyebrow and she turned to look at him.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Hermione and Ron are off snogging, and Ginny's up in the dormitory writing to Jeff, I have nothing else to do."

"Hermione's here?" Melody said surprised.

Harry nodded, "She arrived a few hours ago."

"Who's Jeff?"

"An old childhood friend of Ginny's. They've known each other since they were born. He moved a year ago to Japan and she received and owl from him the day before we left to come here."

"Ah, now I understand." She said.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

Melody grinned, "Nothing, just a conversation between Ginny and me."

" A girl thing?" he asked.

Melody laughed, "Yeah, a girl thing."

A mischievous glint appeared in Harry's eyes. He leaned forward just inches from her face, "Would you explain it to me." He whispered huskily.

Melody swallowed her throat was suddenly very dry. She leaned back a bit trying to put distance between them forgetting she was sitting in a window. She leaned too far and began to fall. Harry's arm shot out catching her and pulling her back in. They were merely centimeters apart now and Harry's green eyes burned with passion. Melody breathed, "Thanks."

"Can I kiss you?" he asked softly.

Melody's eyes didn't leave his face as she nodded. He leaned in and her eyes closed. His lips gently pressed against hers and fire melted all of her limbs. His hands found their way into her hair as he deepened the kiss and her arms snaked around his neck. Neither noticed the black raven watching of them, nor were they aware when if flew off as they broke apart. Harry smiled down at her and she looked at him shyly, her nerves slowly calming down. As they made there way out of the owlry, with the white ball of fur rolling behind them they did not know there enemy had just devised a plan that there resent action had just brought to light.

~*~

A/N: Hmm, seems it's more then what it was supposed to be…don't you hate it when stories take a mind of their own and refuse to fallow as planned? ;)

Well I hope you enjoyed that. I please please please tell me what house you want her in.


	12. September 1, part one

A/N: Hey!! Finally a new chapter! Sorry I'm so busy now getting chapters out is like pulling teeth for me! I love writing this story and I appreciate the reviews, don't give up on me just yet okay?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Melody sat in the middle of Dumbledore's office on a three-legged chair. Elise, Melody's pert monster, sat purring/growling contentedly in her lap. Surrounding her were Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, her father and the Head of Houses. She, as well as the others, was anxious to know what house she would be place in. 

Dumbledore came in a few moments later carrying an old ratty looking hat. Without a word he placed it on her head and she was engulfed in blackness. 

__

Right, yes, a voice whispered in her ear, _ Yes, yes it's all here. You are your fathers daughter I know exactly where to put you!_

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled.

Everyone sat in stunned silence. Melody closed her eyes, _Slytherin? I'm a Slytherin? _

She swallowed and opened her eyes. Everyone stared as if she had grown another head. Dumbeldore took the hat and she slipped off the stool.

Remus exploded, "You can't be serious! SLYTHERIN?! She's nothing like them!"

Snape glared at Remus, "Unfortunately I must agree. Miss. Lupin is not fit to be a Slytherin, she's too…" he paused, "nice."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I agree, but the hat knows better then us. It sorted her and Slytherin is here she'll be…for the time being." Dumbeldore said, mentally he reminded himself to have a chat with the hat, something didn't fit right.

"Professor Dumbeldore, you can't be serious!" Remus cried.

Melody ignored the arguments around her, instead she met Harry's eyes. His eyes showed so much betrayal she felt something in her break. She shook her head in denial as Harry looked away. Ginny, Ron and Hermione avoided her gaze as well. Tears sprung to her eyes, "No." she said softly they were abandoning her.

Someone touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Professor Snape looking down at her almost kindly.

"Come." He said giving the Gryffindor a disgusted look. She lifted her chin determined she wasn't going to cry. If they ended their friendship because she was a Slytherin then so be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: :::**ducks**::: don't hurt me! I know I know it's was short, I'm sorry!! I'll get a new chapter up ASAP! Promise!!


	13. September 1, conclusion

September 1, continued.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. There's not much in it sorry, and It's still kind of short, but I'm doing the best I can. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She followed Snape down the halls towards the Great Hall. Her things had been moved to the Slytherin dorms and it was time for the feast. As they entered the hall she felts Harry and Ginny's eyes on her but she refused to look towards them. Instead she walked confidently to the Slytherin table and sat down. The great hall door opened just as someone slipped into the seat beside her. She glanced quickly to her side and saw a boy of her age with silver blonde hair pale skin and cold blue eyes that stared piercingly at her. She looked away and watched the group of first years make their way towards the front. They looked around in awe and innocent fear. She smiled slightly and wondered if she would have been that scared had she started here in her first year. Dumbeldore stood the give a speech and Melody let her gaze wonder through the teacher's table. Snape sat at the end and looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there, next to him sat professor Flitwick, then Professor Sprout and then Professor Lupin. She smiled slightly looking at him, she had a father again. She sighed she gained something but lost so much. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and looked to see the silver haired boy looking down his nose at her. 

"You're the new girl?" he asked.

She nodded and looked away. She blink when she realized that the tables where filled with food.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me who you are?" he demanded.

She shrugged and picked up her fork, "You haven't asked yet." 

She dipped it in the mashed potatoes on her plate and was about to take a bite when he spoke up again.

"Who are you then?" he asked.

"The new girl." She said, purposely being annoying. She took the bite of mashed potato's and swallowed. The mashed potatoes were perfect as they had always been.

The boy sighed in annoyance, "I know that, I ment what's your name?"

"Melody." She said then took another fork full of the white mush.

"I'm Malfoy." He said.

She nearly choked, _Malfoy?! _

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. His face was completely expressionless and his eyes were cold and void of any emotion. 

She shivered she could feel the dark that surrounded him.

"I hear you're friends with Potter." He said trying to sound casual but spitting out Harry's last name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

She didn't say anything.

"They dumped you didn't they." He said with a slight hint of satisfaction.

She looked at him then, "Why do you care? I was told you were a self-centered daddy's boys death eater in training."

He smirked as if it was a complement, "I suppose they told you that?"

She blinked, "Well, yeah."

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Never judge by what people say."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. She quickly looked back down at her plate and they didn't say anything for the rest of dinner.

Harry saw Malfoy lean towards Melody and felt jealousy flar through his heart. He blinked surprised at his reaction. _What's wrong with you Potter? She's a Slytherin remember? She would probably turn on you sometime along the way. _He told himself.

__

You don't believe that, do you? a voice said, _This is Melody, she's to alone to turn on anyone._ Harry put the thought to the back of his mind right now wasn't a good to time to think about it.

Melody didn't know why but despite the evil she felt from Malfoy he was the only one she talked to, for he was the only one who would listen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: If you're sick of short chapters review! I am soo busy I'm really sorry about the wait between chapters. Well review and I'll start on the next chapter J 


	14. November 12

November 12

A/n: Yeah I know I've skipped ahead a few months. J and again this is a short chapter. L one of these day's I give ya a nice long one. Don't forget to review. 

~*~*~*~

Melody watched longingly as Harry, Ron and Hermione ran towards the Quidditch field. She missed them. She remembered the weeks before she was sorted. Harry had taught her all about Quidditch and tricks she could do on a broom. Now the only Gryffindor who talked to her was her father. 

A strong arm snaked around her waist and she felt herself being pulled backwards. 

" You should stop mooning over Potter." A familiar voice whispered in her ear.

She leaned back and he wrapped his other arm around her and rested his chin on the top of her head, "Hello, Draco."

" It's not good for your reputation as a Slytherin." He said.

She sighed, _git_, she thought. She still wasn't sure why she hung out with him. He was nice to her, but a complete jerk to others, and sometimes he said things that reminded her he wasn't really one to be trusted. Never the less she had allowed the rumors that they were an item spread and allowed him to embrace her as if they were. She felt like she was not completely in her body but not completely out of it either; almost as if she was dreaming. Harry and Ginny would speak to her and they all but avoided her. Yet she could see that they were torn between they're hatred for Slytherin and the friendship they had had. 

"Come to Hogsmead this weekend with me." Draco said. It sounded more like a demand then a request. She felt her stomach clench at the thought of being alone with Draco away from the protection of Hogwarts. She stepped out of his embrace and turned to face him.

"I can't. I'm…helping Professor Lupin." She lied quickly.

Draco looked disappointed, but she could tell it wasn't because she wouldn't come with him. His eyes took a determined look. 

"Oh well." He said and turned to leave.

He stopped a few feet away, "Meet me in the common rooms tonight after everyone's gone to sleep."

She was about to protest, but he was gone around the corner. She sighed,

__

What could he possible want?

~~**~~

It was eleven thirty before Melody left to meet Draco. She found him pacing in front of the fire place. She moved from the shadows of the staircase.

"Draco?" she asked.

He stopped pacing and looked at her. She swallowed her throat suddenly dry. He watched her move towards him like a wolf watches his prey. 

"Draco? What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

His eyes gleamed with hungry anticipation. Before she knew it his arm had lashed out and grabed her wrist roughly.

"Ouch!" she cried quietly, not wanting to wake up anyone, "Draco what are you doing?" 

He pulled her closer and hissed, "I'm sick of playing the good guy. We're finishing this once and for all."

Melody looked at him frightened, "D-Draco, what are you talking about?"

His grip tightened around her wrist as he pulled out his wand. Her eyes widened, _was he going to kill her?_

"Draco, what are you doing?!"

She didn't hear the words he said she only saw the black mist engulf her and felt her body crumple to the floor before she blacked out.

~*~*~*~

A/N: he he, kind of a cliffy no? well I want some reviews!!! I'm not sure if you guys like this anymore L . Okay well I'm off to work on Storm Riddle J later.

P,S. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! Have a nice day. 


	15. November 13

November 13

Harry and Ginny walked side by side as they made their way to the Gryffindor Tower. It was a little after midnight and they had just left Lupin's office.

"He's right." Ginny said her voice filled with regret, "We're no better then the Slytherins!"

Harry silently agreed.

"We turned on her the moment she needed us, we betrayed her." Ginny said.

"What are we going to do Ginny? You've seen her with Draco. They're almost never apart."

Ginny's face turned to hard determination, "I don't care Harry. I want my friend back." Her face softened, "If she'll forgive me."

Harry felt his chest tighten, _would she forgive them? Did they deserve her forgiveness._

"Ginny, I hope she will. I don't think I can live much longer like this." He said in a torn voice.

Ginny looked at Harry, "Dying a little everyday?" she said more as a statement.

Harry nodded, "I can't believe what I've done Ginny. My first chance to prove she means so much to me and I betrayed her. I left her to the Slytherins!"

"I hope she'll forgive us." Was all Ginny could say.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eyes fluttered open reviling blue-green orbs. Her head pounded unmercifully. The memory of the common rooms came back. She sat up quickly and looked around. She was in a black stone room a marble fireplace was several feet in front of her embers barely burning. There weren't any windows and she couldn't see a door. She realized there wasn't any furniture in the room and she had been lying on a straw pallet. She shivered suddenly cold she only wore a Hogwarts robe over a blue cotton nightgown. She stood and was surprised to hear the clink of chains. She looked down and saw metal cuffs on her wrists and ankles each with a chain attached to the wall.

She looked around for some kind of clue to where she was. 

"Draco what have you done to me?" she whispered.

From somewhere a door opened and she felt another presence in this room. She looked up from her chained hands and gasped in horror backing up to the wall. 

Voldemort stood barely three feet away from her an evil sneer on his face. Behind him stood a figure in a dark black robe, the hood hiding his face.

"Miss. Curran, or should is say Miss. Lupin?" he said mockingly, "It's such a pleasant surprise to have you with us again."

She glared but did not say anything.

"Mr. Malfoy has been a wonderful help and of course Peter with that magnificent bird of his."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

He gave a cold laugh, "You didn't really think you were a Slytherin?" he laughed again at the confused expression, "My dear girl, that was all an illusion set up to put you within my grasp!"

Her eyes widened in comprehension.

He smirked, "I see you understand now. But I believe it has worked out far better then I had planed."

"What do you mean?"

"Where you happy at Hogwarts?" he asked.

She blinked in surprise, what's he getting at?

"What's your point Voldemort? Don't toy with me." She said angrily.

"I am not toying, where you happy at Hogwarts." He demanded.

"Of course I was."

He smirked, "Where you really? Once you were placed in Slytherin all your friends deserted you, did they not."

Melody opened her mouth to respond the closed it.

" You had no friends save Draco and even he betrayed you did he not? By bringing to into the clutches of your enemy?" his face softened suddenly, " I don't want to be your enemy." He said all trace of mockery gone.

She swallowed a knot of fear forming in her stomach, _he's trying to trick me_, she thought desperately.

" I know what you fear Melody. I can help you, if you help me."

She looked at him fearfully, "W-what are you talking about."

"Harry, My dear, Harry."

Her eyes widened.

"You dream of him at night don't you?" he said taking a step closer, " You dream of being with him, and then you dream him dead." He said the last word harshly. Melody flinched. "Yes, you see him drowning in his blood, and you stand over and watch him, smiling, almost laughing."

Tears now ran down Melody's face. She saw the dream vividly as if she was dreaming it again.

She felt Voldemort's cold hand touch her cheek and she pulled away with a shudder.

"I can help you." he said whispering now, "I can keep you, keep you from fulfilling the dream."

"How?" she asked miserably. 

"I can take you back to where you come from. Back to your real family."

__

Back to my real family. Back to my uncles, my aunts. Back home. She suddenly felt very homesick. _I'll be away from Harry, I wont be able to hurt him…but I wont be with Re-Dad._

She looked up at Voldemort determined, "What do I have to do?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/n: I thought this would be a perfect place to end, but as it is. It's supposed to be one whole day and I bet you're dyeing to know what is happening at Hogwarts.)

Harry and Ginny hurried down the halls towards Dumbeldore office. They had received a message from Dumbeldore to go to his office immediately pulling them out of class. They found his office door wide open and they hurried in.

They stopped in surprise when they saw Lupin and Snape there as well. Dread filled their hearts.

"Something's happened to Melody." Ginny said.

The three adults nodded.

"There's a letter addressed to the both of you." Dumbeldore said. He picked up a blue envelope and held it out. 

Harry stepped forward and took it. His heart tightened when he saw Melody's handwriting on the front spelling out his and Ginny's name. Ginny moved closer and read over her shoulder. The letter read:

To Harry and Ginny:

By now you know I am gone. I doubt you will think of me much as it is that our friendship was severed. I want you to know that I never understood your actions I had hoped friendship ment more to you. But it has been made known to me that it is a waist of time and I no longer care. I want you to know this will be the last time you will here from me. I am leaving.

Once yours,

Melody

Ginny burst into tears, "I never should have done that, I'll never be able to apologize!" 

Harry re-read the letter, " This isn't from Melody." He said finally.

They all looked at him, "How do you know?"

Harry looked up, "Melody has very bad spelling and she always complained about not being able to write strait. This is to perfect to be from her."

Remus shook his head, "There are spells to correct that."

"No, Melody swore one day she'd be able to spell and write strait and she'd never use a spell, unless it was homework. I don't think she would put that much care into it. If she is as mad as this letter makes her out to be, she wouldn't have put to much effort into spelling and neatness."

Ginny looked at Harry tears dried, "If she didn't write it then who did?"

The thought crossed their minds at the same time, "Draco." They said in unison.

"Is Melody still here?" Harry asked quickly.

They shook their heads, "She's missed all her classes and no one's seen her since yesterday."

"I bet Draco knows where she is." Ginny said.

Snape stood, "How dare you accuse one of my-"

"Cut the crape Snap." Remus snapped, "You know as well as I that those two have been inseparable since the first day. If anyone would know it would be him."

Snape glared at Remus. Dumbeldore nodded, "I will send for him."

Five minuets later Draco walked into the office a look of confusion and worry on his face.

"Headmaster?"

"Draco have you seen Melody?" he asked strait to the point.

The look of worry increased. Harry thought he was going to be sick it was obvious Draco was acting.

"No sir. Is she missing?"

Dumbeldore sighed, "Are you sure? Is there any place you think she might have gone?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head, "No sir, I can't think of any place."

Dumbeldore sighed again, " Alright, all of you go back to class."

The three students headed out. When they were far enough away Harry grabbed Draco and slammed him against the wall. He didn't even flinch but sneered.

"Where is she Malfoy." He demanded.

"Why Potter I had no idea you cared for her."

"Don't even start. Tell me where she is!"

"And why should I?"

"Because you're the only one who knows. Now TELL ME!"

Draco smirked, "I'm not the only one. But I'll tell you. She's gone, and by now she's probably wrapped around _His_ little finger. 

Harry shook with anger, "Where has she gone."

"What makes you think I know?"

"Because you told her to meet you last night in your common rooms."

A flash of surprise swept across Draco's face before disappearing, "So Potter spies now."

Harry growled, "Malfoy." He said warningly.

"Where do you _think_ she is Potter?!" Draco said angrily, "Where do you _think_ she would go once her friends had deserted her? Where have all the Slytherins gone?"

Harry stepped back in shock releasing Draco. Ginny gasped as the connection formed in her mind as well. 

Draco straitened his robes, "Don't think about going after her Potter. I doubt she'd appreciate it." With that said he walked off.

Harry looked at Ginny, "What are we going to do?"


	16. November 19

November 19

Melody sat at the edge of the bed in the chamber Lord Voldemort had put her in. It was nice, not very extravagant. She sat on a queen-sized bed with a light blue canopy, the curtains were tied to the posts with pale blue ribbons. The bed was covered with a sky blue silk comforter and had an arrangement of white and blue pillows. The room itself was about the size of her dorm at Hogwarts. The walls were made of a dark marble that reflected the flickering fire casting eerie shadows. In front of the fireplace were two armchairs with a dark coffee table between. 

She stood from the bed her white dress slide from behind her and swirled around her feet. The dress was rather modest in style. The neck was cut close around her neck and her hugged her chest flatteringly. The front of the sleeves cut at her elbows with a trail of cloth in the back that flowed to her knees. The skirt gently brushed the floor and moved with her as she walked.

She walked slowly to the window and pushed back the blue as night curtains. She scanned her surroundings. She had no idea where she was and she couldn't remember how long she had been here. She touched the cold surface of the window and sighed. She felt trapped and lost. Something was missing and she couldn't remember. Something that had to do with Hogwarts and the boy named Harry Potter. She closed her eyes and turned away the sense of loss almost overwhelming. She knew Lord Voldemort had something to do with it, he'd done something to her…but she couldn't figure out what. She touched her must shorter hair. It was cut again to the way it was when she lived…when she lived where? 

She turned back to the window, _why couldn't she remember?_ Hogwarts and Harry Potter ment something to her, she could feel it in the sense of longing when it was mentioned.

She heard the door open but she continued looking out the window. Voldemort came every night to visit sometimes he brought the clock sometimes he mearly chatted. Always he talked about helping her get back to her family. She sighed, she missed them, her mother and aunts and uncles. _Why can I remember them but not the past months?_

"Melody." He called.

She turned and bowed ever so slightly in respect. He held out the clock, "Shall we?"

She nodded, he wouldn't take no as an answer, not when the clock was concerned.

A/n: okay short,….very short. But it'll keep ya happy right? And confused I'm betting. Okay well it'll all be explained soon…I hope. Thanks for the reviews, next time I should be giving a list of thanks yous so remember to review!!!


	17. November 20

November 20

Melody sat on the floor of her room working on the clock. She wasn't sure how Voldemort had gotten it but she was pretty cretin her mother had worn this around her neck, with a shrinking charm on it of course. There was a gold chain attached to it, though the clasp was broken. She sighed in frustration, there was something missing in what she was doing. She clicked a piece into place then turned and looked at the face of the clock. There were three hands on it, one was blue, one black, the other a dark red. One represented decades, the other years and another hours, but which one did what she didn't know, and the stupid thing refused to tick!!

She groaned wishing she could throw it against the wall and forget the whole thing. 

She turned it back over and started at the inside of the clock, what was missing? An enchantment? No, those last for thousands of years. A charm? No, those are quite useless when dealing with time travel. She rubbed her eyes tiered, her head ached from concentrating so much, and her neck ached from leaning over so.

"You are tiered." A voice said.

She looked up at her Lord Voldemort, she nodded, "Yes my lord, it is well into the evening and you came to me this morning. I am sorry if it displeases you."

He nodded, "It is quite alright, you have worked diligently, and you are young. I will have one of the house elves bring something to eat and then you can sleep."

He held out his hand and she placed the clock in it. He turned and left through a door she had yet to find. After he had gone she stood and stretched then sat down, this time in one of the chairs. She stared into the happily crackling fire and let her mind wonder.

_She stood in a wood of willows. A boy a few hands taller then her slowly walked towards her. His lips moved but she heard no sound. She felt her heart beat faster and her eyes traveled involuntarily to his lips. Then he stood just inches from her his astounding green eyes searched hers almost desperately, and then his lips where upon hers kissing her tenderly. Heat rushed through her melting her insides and she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. _

Then quite suddenly he was torn away from her and she found they were no longer in the woods but in a dim dungeon. Something grabbed her shoulder stopping her from moving towards the boy. He stood very still and very pale, his slips were opened in shock. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled to the ground. Blood stained the back of his shirt. It took but a moment to see what happened. And anguish cry fell from her lips.

A figure she knew well stepped out from the shadows, his evil grin sending shivers of fear and hatred through her.

He shook his head, "To think this is all your fault," he laughed.

Melody jerked awake. Had she been sleeping? The fire was lower then previously and a try of food sat on the table in front of her. She closed her eyes, what had she been dreaming about? Who was that boy? The name Harry Potter whispered through her mind and her eyes widened.

"He's going to kill Harry!"

(A/n: no surprise there, eh?)

Harry jerked awake his breathing came out in gasps.

"Harry! Are you alright?"

Harry blinked his eyes focusing on the red head in front of him. Ron, Hermione and Harry were in the common rooms studying for exams. Harry realized he had fallen asleep.

"Yes, Ron. I'm fine, I guess I'm just tiered." Harry said closing the book on his lap.

His two friends looked at him in concur, "You were calling out in you're sleep." Ron said.

Harry nodded as if he expected that and then he smiled sadly, "I think I know where Melody is."

Melody stood from the chair and walked over to the window. She looked out again into the darkness. The trees surrounding the house looked haunted and forbidden in the pale moonlight. Her head started pounding ferociously and she closed her eyes against the pain.

__

Noise filled her sense. A battle was being waged near by. Voices yelled and magic flew all around. Then suddenly all was quite. She shivered violently in the sudden silence. Something was going on, something had happened. A door opened and someone called her name.

Melody opened her eyes again. She was still leaning against the window. Her room was still, nothing a miss. She pushed away from the window and moved to sit on her bed. Something was going to happen, she wasn't going to be here much longer.

A/N: Hey everyone. This is so late, I'm so sorry. Still not all that good but I have such major writers block writing the was like trying to squeeze water from a rock. But I hope you like it anyways and I'm going to try really really hard to the next chapter up ASAP.

****

Acknowledgment: I want to thank all of my readers for their reviews.

KT Slytherin, for being ever faithful in reviews

Psyco101 for being a great editor

Jilsepoinie for being my muse

And

Hershykissez 

Cheshire Bat

Susan 

alicerulestheworld

SwomeSwan

Riddle 

For all the great reviews that boost my confidence in writing. And to everyone else that I forgot to mention, Thanks a Bunch!


	18. November 21

November 21

Remus, Severus and Harry quietly made their way through the woods. Athnamy hurried a head of them sniffing the forest. They had tried to make it stay in the castle but it managed to get out and catch up with them. They had been traveling for four hours, three on broom the other hour on foot. Athnamy suddenly appeared in front of them and gave a soft yip.

"Where almost there." Harry said, "Athnamy's found her."

The cold hands of Voldemort roughly awakened Melody. 

"What's going on?" she asked frightened by the angry look in Lord Voldemort's eyes.

His hand landed across her cheek in a flash sending her sprawling to the ground.

"When did you remember!?" He hissed, grabbing her hair and pulling her neck back.

She cried out in pain.

He pulled back harder and wrapped and arms around her waist jerking her up against him.

"When!?" he cried.

"W-what are you talking about!?" she whimpered. 

He pulled her hair harder, "You know what I'm talking about! You sent him! You told him where you were. Tell me when did you remember. How?!"

"My-my Lord, I-" she hissed in pain as he pulled harder her heart beat frantically. What was going on?

"You're coming with me." He growled, and in an instant they were gone.

~*~

The last Death Eater fell with a red flash from Remus's wand and he crumpled to the floor in exhaustion. Severus had already collapsed in the fight. But Harry, Harry was now where. Remus dragged himself to his feet. He knew where Harry was. He wasn't letting Harry fight Voldemort alone.

~*~

The dungeons were dark and gloomy. Harry shuddered, he could feel all the death and evil that had occurred in each of the cells. He could hear a muffled cry and followed it along with the increasing pain of his forehead.

Then a word was spoken reaching his ears in a whisper, instantly stopping his heart and chilling his blood never the less. 

"Crucio."

Her screams filled the air and Harry ran. His heart pounded with each tortured scream and he could almost feel the pain. He ran down a set spiral stairs, the screams getting louder and louder and then they stopped. He skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. Voldemort stood on his right facing a crumpled mass of white. 

He looked over at Harry a grin on his face, "Glade to see you join us Harry." He said coldly.

"Darling why don't you say Hi to your friend Harry."

Harry froze hearing the endearment spoken. Slowly the crumpled figure stood. Her limbs shook with the effort her hair was a tangled mass sticking up here and there. Her eyes were dull and she stared ahead unseeing. In her hand instead of a wand was a sharp silver dagger.

"Hello Harry." She said her voice a void of emotion.

"Come here." Voldemort said. She walked across the dungeon obediently and stood in front of him. 

Voldemort held up a gold clock on long chain.

"This is what we've been working on these past weeks. She's been helping me." He said mockingly. The look of fondness on Voldemort's face turned Harry's stomach. He slipped the chain over her head and it settled around her neck.

"We're going to go visit her time," He smiled, sending a shiver down Harry's spin, "But first a parting gift."

Melody turned and looked at Harry. Harry noticed awareness return to her eyes as she made her way towards Harry.

Three steps away from Voldemort the dagger clattered to the floor. Tears were streaming down her face, "Harry!" she cried in a mix of horror and relief and took another step towards him.

Voldemort didn't even blink in surprise he reached out and grabbed her his eyes blazing furiously.

"Let me go!" she cried struggling against his grip. He pulled her towards him. She stepped on his foot angrily and then kneed him between the legs. 

He grunted in pain and the grip on Melody and his wand loosened. Melody quickly turned kicked the wand out of his hand twisted out of his grasp and ran to Harry. Voldemort's wand clattered to the ground and slide across the room into darkness. She grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him towards the door, "We need to get out of here." She said urgently.

Harry gently detached his hand from hers and stepped away his eyes never leaving Voldemort's rising figure.

"No, Melody. This has to finish. He's done too much to endanger those I love. I have to finish this now."

Voldemort drew up to his intimidating height and took a step towards Harry, "Yes Harry. Defeat me now. Wandless, I'm an easy target am I not?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Find your wand Voldemort. This will be done properly, even if you don't deserve it."

"No need for a wand Harry." 

"NOO!" Melody screamed and jumped in front of Harry.

She doubled over and Harry only then realized what Voldemort had intended to do.

"No! Melody." He cried stepping towards her.

Voldemort stood above her shocked as well at the self-sacrifice. She stood up strait hatred blazing in her eyes. In her hand was the bloodied blade.

In a flash the dagger was imbedded in Voldemort's chest and with a look of angry surprise he stumbled backwards. Blood dripped from his mouth as he fell to his knees. His eyes rolled back in his head and Voldemort was no more.

Melody stood looking at the bloodied blade in her hand a mix of hers and Voldemorts. One hand clutched her stomach were the knife had struck. Blood leaked from between her fingers and stained her white dress. She looked up at Harry letting the dagger clatter to the ground once more. 

Harry took a step towards her, "Melody we need to get to a hospital." 

She shook her head and backed away, "I can't come back with you Harry."

He looked at her confused, "Why not?"

Tears streamed down her face and she sobed the hissed in pain, "I don't belong here Harry. This isn't my time."

"No Melody, don't say that. Of course this is your time. You're father is here." He took another step towards her and looked at her pleadingly, "I'm here."

She shook her head.

Loud footsteps were comeing closer and they both heard Remus's voice call.

Harry looked towards the stairs then back. She was gone.

"Melody!" he cried. He felt his heart shred, she was gone, she left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: phew, finally. I thought I'd never finish this story. Sorry probably poorly written. Oh well, Hope you enjoyed it. I have a thought for an Epilogue. But I don't know. We'll tell me whatcha thought of the story. There won't be sequel, cause it would be like dragging out the story. REVIEW, Please


End file.
